


The Wilde Case

by JaydeTheGamer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drug Use, Gang Violence, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydeTheGamer/pseuds/JaydeTheGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde thought he left his scam artist career and friends behind. But when his ex best friend and former con mate, a sarcastic, arrogant fennec fox, is sent on a case that hasn't been solved in 20 year with Nick, and his partner rabbit cop Judy Hopps, Nick realizes he may not have completely ditched his past life, and that he definitely misses and wants his old friend back a bit more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

Rain poured down the dark street, it was the dead of night, completely still and silent except for the rough pitter patter of raindrops. It was raining so hard, anyone fool enough to run down the wet concrete would slip and fall. A single soul disrupted the silence, his rough paws trudging against the concrete, making a muffled squeaking noise, he wore a black trench coat, though it did minimal damage against the rain. It rained didn't often in Sahara Square, Zootopia, so this was the most formidable attire Nick Wilde had. Nick Wilde was a fox, and he was running, well, he be WOULD running if it wasn't for this wretched rain. Since Nick Wilde couldn't run, he did the second best thing a fox can do, blend in. Nick did his best to act like a late nighter, trying to get home after a rough day's work. Which was partially true, Nick Wilde was a hustler, con man, scam artist, call him what you will, and he didn't have a very good day at work, the fox didn't make a single dollar, and was getting rather desperate, he was simply trying to get home, which was a shack in an alley. Nick's stomach growled with a fiery intensity, "I know, I know." He sighed exasperatedly, and turned onto Furby Street, what he saw, or smelt, nearly brought him to tears.

Furby Street is located at the heart of Zootopia, restaurants line up and down the block, and these weren't some cheap, fast food restaurants, these were fancy restaurants, the kind only rich prissy animals could afford, the kind Nick could only dream of dining in. Though it was way past closing time, Nick could still smell the mouthwatering scents of pasta, soup, and veggie burger, all fusing up into one mega smell. Nick shook himself off, spraying water droplets in every direction as he did so, he glanced over at one of the restaurants, he almost considered going dumpster diving, or begging for scraps, he shook his head again, to no one in particular, no, he wasn't that desperate yet. Nick continued down the street, trying to block out the blinding scents of the restaurants. Nick turned down another street, he could see the alley he lived on already, despite the rain, it was being highlighted by a street light, as if it were the golden key to all his problems. Nick sighed tiredly, and turned into his alley. The fox suddenly stopped, in fact, the stop was so sudden, Nick Wilde nearly fell thanks to the watery floor. There it was, sanding in front of him like a demon, what he was running from. A giant black van loomed over him like a monster, out of the vehicle can an equally black panther, he ambled slowly up to Nick, head down, acting interested in the claw he was picking at. Two other panthers walked out of the other side of the van, and quickly shuffled behind Nick, so the fox would have no way of escape. Marcus Catt, and his loony bodyguards, Matt and Zak, they were con men just like Nick, and one of the best and most dangerous. Nick owed Marcus money, A LOT of money; money Nick doesn't have, and Marcus doesn't take kindly to excuses. "It been thirty-one days Nicholas." Marcus said, finally looking up from his paw, only to glare down at Nick, boredom rang throughout his deep voice. Nick swallowed hard, and tried to form words, but his eyes were locked onto Marcus's razor sharp claws, and what they were capable of. He finally pulled his eyes away, only to meet Marcus's penetrating, green ones. Nick swallowed once more, and decided he would smooth talk his way out of this one, like usual, "h-hey Marc! C-can I call you Marc?" Nick flashed an innocent smile Marcus's way, the big cat remained expressionless. "Nevermind..." Nick coughed in the suffocating awkwardness, then nervously continued, "you're a busy man yes? I'm sure you are, lot's of things going on for a famous hustler such as yourself, yes? Well, it just so happens that I'm busy too! Yup, probably even busier than you, so I wasn't... exactly able... to... get you... you're money..." Nick's ears were glued to the back of his head, as he fearfully awaited the panther's response. Marcus sighed, but did not respond.

"B-but I'll pay you back everything I owe you in a month, p-plus interest!" Nick tried again.

Marcus seemed to consider this, there was still hope for Nick's survival. "Now Nicholas," Marcus scratched his rough, black chin and folded his arms, looking truly ready to negotiate. "With most animals, I would have reluctantly obliged, but you, you are not most animals, you are a fox!" Marcus spat out the last word as though it was poison, Nick winced, and the big cat heartlessly continued, "and I know as well as any other animal that foxes cannot be trusted, I can already see it now, month after month you'll tell me 'I'll bring you the money next month, promise!' until I forget about what you owe me completely." Nick sighed, and looked down at his paws, it was true, most fox hustlers were sneaky and untrustworthy hustlers, but if was because society forced them to be that way, then criticized them for being criminals. 

"But I'll tell you what,"

Nick perked up hopefully, "you don't owe me the money." Marcus grumbled. Nick's jaw dropped, did he just hear Marcus right? He doesn't have to pay the money? "But," Marcus wasn't finished yet, all of Nick's hopes flushed down the drains with the water from the rain. "You still have to pay me, I'm tired of you shifty low lives cutting me off, and its about time one of you pay!" Marcus's cool, collective tone immediately transformed to one of rage and aggression, the panther charged by Nick, his arm nailing the fox in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the watery floor. The panther then snapped his large fingers, the sharp noise almost echoing in the silence, turned the corner and disappeared into the night. As if on cue, Matt and Zak immediately snapped into action, they closed in on the small, helpless fox, 

"f-fellas... listen I-"

Nick was cut off by Matt harshly lifting the fox to his feet, only to punch him in the gut, sending him back down to the floor. Now it was Zak's turn, the other panther, nearly identical to his brother, repeatedly kicked Nick in the side, each blow harder and more personal than the last, he kicked and kicked, ignoring Nick's pain stricken cries, it was Matt who pushed him away from the broken fox. The first panther was not finished yet, once again, he yanked a barely conscious Nick to his feet, and threw him against the alley wall, Nick could already feel blood begin to pour out of his near fatal head wound. The two cats laughed, exchanged an elaborate handshake, and walked triumphantly to the van, as though they were about to receive an award for beating up a defenseless fox. Within seconds they van had pulled out of the alley, and Nick was alone, mere minutes from loosing consciousness. "Fuck." Nick muttered as he got up, and attempted to stop the gushing blood from the head wound, "fuck, fuck, fuck." Nick tried to look around, but already the corners of his eyes were growing fuzzy. The fox couldn't stay here, they may come back, but where would he go? Nick shook himself in a weak attempt to keep conscious for just a little longer. The fox limped down the street, each step more painful than the last, until Nick couldn't take it anymore, the fox collapsed into a bloodied, orange and black heap on the sidewalk, the last thing he saw before blacking out completely were the headlights of a van.

When Nick awoke, the scenery around him changed dramatically, no longer was he completely vulnerable on the side of the street, but in the warm, neat interior of a car, Nick figured this was the van he saw before passing out. The fox looked around, and noticed a smaller, blonde fox, with humungous brown eyes, staring up at him. The kid could't have been older than three, his most noticeable trait were his massive ears, clearly way too big for his body, the little fox looked like he was about to topple over from the sheer weight of the two furry pink triangles atop his head. "Hey kid," Nick said crossly, "go get me your dad, or whoever patched me up, would ya?" The large, dilated eyes of the little kid fox narrowed, and his cute, puffy lips drew back into a snarl. 

"OH! SO JUST BECAUSE I'M SMALL, I'M IMMEDIATELY CLASSIFIED AS A KID? WHAT KIND OF DUMB ASS WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN?! THE SMALLER YOU ARE, THE YOUNGER YOU ARE? WHAT ABOUT GUINEA PIGS?! ARE THEY DOOMED TO LIVE THE LIFE OF A BABY CAPYBARA FOREVER?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Nick blinked, he was so taken aback, he completely lost his train of thought, and when he was able to talk again, he said the dumbest thing possible,

"W-wait... so you're NOT are baby fox?" 

The fox growled impatiently and grabbed a wooden baseball bat that was hidden under piles of clothes, "no you dumb shit, I'm a grown male fennec fox." He snarled, and almost fell over from wielding the bat that was twice his size and weight. Under normal circumstances, Nick would've laughed at the fennec, and thrown a sarcastic remark about his size. But, these weren't normal circumstances, Nick was still suffering the head injury, the red fox began to tremble, he lost his grip, and was clinging from the side of the van, the fennec's gaze turned almost sympathetic, "hey kid, you ok?" The fennec's surprisingly deep voice felt like water in Nick's ears, 

"n-no, I-"

The fox's stomach was faster than his words, in a blink of an eye Nick's lunch was splattered all over the neat, grey rug of the van. The fennec yipped and growled, and launched himself as far away as he could from Nick's insides. "S-sorry..." Nick whimpered, but he apologized too soon, another round was coming up, but Nick reacted fast, a little too fast, and the puke ended up all over his clothes, Nick sighed, and rested his head on the side of the van, feeling as though a great burden had been released from his shoulders, the fennec was saying otherwise, 

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I TAKE A BEATEN UP LOW LIFE UNDER MY WING, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! THANKS A LOT FATE, DESTINY, KARMA, ALL YOU LITTLE SHIT FACES, I OWE YA ONE! ONE KICK IN YOUR FACE!"

Nick sorely opened his eyes, "I'm really sorry sir..." He whispered, the fennec probably could only hear him over his own rant thanks to his colossal ears. "Whatever kid." He sighed irritably and climbed to the front of the van and gathered a bunch of paper towels, then returned to the back of his van, and sloppily threw them over Nick's week old lasagna. After everything had calmed down again, the fennec started another conversation, "so kid, whats your name?" After giving it everything he had, Nick was able to think clearly again, and he could sit up straight on his own, "Nick," He said, rubbing the back of his bandaged head, "Nick Wilde." The fennec smirked, "chao Nicky, the names Finnick, just Finnick." Nick smiled, there was something strange about this little fox, it made Nick feel like he could do something right for once. Finnick wrinkled his nose, "damn do you smell, why don't you take those off yeah? I'll wash them for you." It took Nick a moment to realize the fennec was referring to his barf covered clothing, the red fox sighed, he would give anything to get out of these, but... "I haven't got any other clothes." Nick said bashfully, Finnick shrugged, "ain't no shame in going commando." Nick smiled again, and carefully took of his dirty shirt, "you want help?" Finnick asked, "Nah," Nick smiled gratefully as he discarded the shirt to the floor, "you don't want to touch these anymore than you have to." Nick took his pants off a bit faster, and threw them next to the shirt. He felt oddly vulnerable, sitting in his boxers in front of a guy he hardly knew Finnick muttered something and cautiously collected the vomit stained clothes, Nick noticed that Finnick's brown eyes, lingered on the larger fox's lower section a moment longer than they should have.

That night Nick was in fresh smelling, vomit free clothes, eating take out in Finnick's van, and telling the fennec about Marcus. (Nick didn't bother asking Finnick where he got such high quality laundry detergent) "I never liked Marcus," Finnick growled cutely, and liked his tiny paws ride of soy sauce, "he's always been too big for his belt, ya know?" Nick shrugged, Finnick was a hustler, just like Nick, and a pretty darn good one, he knew Marcus better than Nick did. "I've never actually seen that wuss fight his own battles, he always has his weird bodyguards do it for him." Nick shrugged again, Finnick looked up from attacking a chicken wing "not much of a talker, yeah?" The fennec said with a smirk. Nick stopped himself from shrugging, "just tired is all." He mumbled, staring at his discarded salad. Finnick nodded, "why don't we hit the hay." The fennec got up and began clearing away the plastic plates, as Nick curled up on a convenient mattress in the back of the van. 

Nick woke up screaming, cold sweat dripped down his back, "it was just a dream." He told himself fiercely, but that didn't stop the tears from coming. Nick didn't cry often, but with the day's events, and the nightmare, it was all too much, it pushed the usually stable fox over the edge, and the tears came. "The hell happened?" Finnick whispered harshly at first, but when he saw Nick completely broken down, his expression changed, "woah Nicky, you ok?" The blonde fennec crawled up next to the larger fox, "I'm fine." Nick said curtly, hastily washing away the tears from his eyes. That simple remark didn't fool the smart fennec, "Nick... do you want to-" 

"No, I don't." 

Nick snarled, talking about his nightmare would simply make him cry more, Finnick looked down, "I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep with me." The fennec said quietly, as he nervously fumbled with his paws out of habit. "What?!" Nick cried, backing up slightly, Finnick's ears flew back, "n-no! Not like that! Just for like, you know... moral support." The fennec's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. Nick couldn't help but laugh, "sure, that would help a lot actually, thanks." The red fox smiled at the smaller one and curled up, Finnick scooted next to him, his muzzle up against Nick's green Hawaiian shirt. "I was thinking," Nick whispered, and moved his arm over Finnick as though he was a teddy bear, he took note of how the fennec quivered at his touch, "since we're both con men, maybe we could be, you know, partners?" Nick said hopefully, then stiffened a bit when the small blonde fox didn't answer right away. "I dunno," Finnick sighed quietly, "I'm not much fun to be around." "I'm having loads of fun right now." Nick responded immediately, then flinched at how weird it sounded, he was thankful that it was dark, so the fennec wouldn't see him blushing. Finnick laughed quietly, "aw dammit, I can't say no now, can I?"

"Nope!"

Finnick smiled and shifted closer to his new fox friend, "alright Nicky," The fennec chuckled, "thanks partner!" Nick replied happily, his large red tail thumped on the ground contently, Finnick laughed louder at the funny sound, "no problem, partner."


	2. Nick and Judy

-PRESENT DAY-

Nick Wilde never would've thought it, him, a fox, working as a police officer! Granted, he and his bunny partner, Judy Hopps, first rabbit cop at the Zootopia Police Department (ZPD) were currently on parking duty. But they've solved tons of cases, including the Missing Mammal case, it took police officers with years of experience, weeks just to crack a clue, and rookie officer Judy Hopps and-at the time-proffesional hustler Nick Wilde cracked the whole case in just forty-eight hours! So now here Nick was, all star police officer, ticketing unfortunate people's cars. Judy was a bit more passionate of her job, thanks to her killer ears, she would be able to pinpoint a meter the second it went off. Nick, on the other paw was more slow, and not as conscientious as Judy was. Once a meter went off, Nick gave the animal five minutes to return before ticketing it. By the end of the day, Judy had ticketing three hundred cars, and Nick a whopping sixty-four. 

"Wow!" Judy hopped along the road excitedly, "what a day, huh Nick?" She chirped happily, Nick chuckled, "probably our toughest case yet, why meter maids are always collapsing of boredom when on duty." Judy laughed, and used her muscular rabbit hind legs to literally jump off the wall, "well sometimes in order to solve the case, you need to be part of it!" Nick chuckled again, "couldn't've said it better myself, Officer Hopps." Nick smiled and winked at her. 

When the duo walked into the bustling ZPD, they were first greeted by Clawhauser, "hi Nick! Hey Judy!" The giddy overweight cheetah greeted them joyously. Nick waved in response, and followed Judy to her tiny desk, it was mostly letters, not paperwork letters, letters from her parents, Judy began to organize, Nick naturally began to help. "So I was thinking," Judy said as she moved all the letters into a neat pile in the corner on her desk. "That's dangerous," Nick smiled smugly, Judy rolled her eyes and socked him in the arm. "Ow!" Nick cried in surprise, for a bunny, Judy could punch surprisingly hard. "I was joking!" Nick whimpered, rubbing his radiating arm. Judy apologized halfheartedly, and continued, "anyways, since its my one weekend off the whole month, I'm heading back to Bunny Burrow to visit my parents, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Nick's ears went down halfway as he considered the offer, "I dunno Judy, your parents don't seem overly fond of foxes." Nick sighed, "oh no, they'll love you!" Judy said brightly, "you know they're sale partners with a fox, Gideon Grey, he was a massive jerk in his younger years, but he's grown up to be really nice, and an amazing baker!" Nick shrugged, "I'm still not sure, there's a real distinct line between a city fox and a country fox." Judy shook her head, "nonsense Nick! You're a cop, just like me, they're bound to love you!" Nick smiled at his paws, Judy seemed real set on him meeting the grey bunny's parents. "Oh all right." Nick laughed, finally giving in, "I mean the worse they can do is bake me into one of they're carrot cakes, yeah?" Judy laughed and hugged him, "you know it Nicky!" Nick chuckled, and ruffled the bunny's fur, his week suddenly looked a whole lot brighter.

There was a loud defiant snarl that came from the main lobby, Judy's large ears pricked up, "Nick, did you hear that?" She asked worriedly, her little nose wiggling in concern. "Yeah," Nick's face screwed up in confusion, and the fox walked out of the bunny's office, "came from the main lobby, think we should check it out?" Judy was already four steps ahead, literally, the small bunny hopped swiftly down the stairs leading to the main lobby, Nick in pursuit.

Nick reached Judy in the main lobby, her jaw was practically to the floor, what was wrong? "Hey Judy, what's-" as Nick looked over, he too saw why the grey rabbit looked so awestruck, the ZPD had caught a scam artist in action, Nick hated when this happened, and when it did, he preferred to remain unreachable for the rest of the day. But what he saw before him made the fox want to scream. This was no regular scam artist. There, in the middle of the ZPD's front lobby, fighting for his freedom and dignity, looking as proud and as stubborn as ever, was the fennec that had saved Nick's life years ago. Nick hadn't seen the small, blonde fox in who knows how long. Nick couldn't hold the tears back any longer. 

"FINNICK!"

He screamed out, and ran up to the squirming fennec.


	3. Finnick

Nick practically flew all the way to his small friend, who was handcuffed and muzzled, squirming and struggling to get out of the police's grasp. Tear's flew down the fox's face like a waterfall, he hadn't seen his fennec friend in so long, he hadn't realized how much he'd actually missed him. "Finnick!" Nick called again, a bit quieter, he would've screamed louder of course, but his throat was choked from tears. Nick slid across the floor so that he was face to face with one of his best friends, 

"oh Finnick! I can't believe it! I- oof!"

Nick's happy reunion was cut short by Finnick kicking him in the face, Nick fell back, his hand to his snout, he took it off when he felt warm blood on his paw.

"Finnick?"

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Finnick screamed, and threw all his weight toward Nick, only to be pulled back by the officers holding him away from the red fox, Nick back away in disbelief, "w-what?" The fox whispered, his face contorted in both confusion and pain, "you betrayed me!" Finnick hollered again, his tiny paws scaling against the shiny, tiled floor, in a desperate attempt to have a go at Nick. "I saved your hide more times than I can remember, and this is how you repay me?! By working against me?! Trying to arrest me?!" Nick shook his head in denial.

"N-no, I..."

"These guys don't know you Nicky." Finnick's rage filled voice morphed into one of sadness and desperation, but hate still lingered in the fennec's large, dilated eyes. "They don't see you more than just a fox." Nick didn't know how to respond, what he a traitor? Did his fellow police officers really see him only as a fox? Nick's mouth kept opening and closing, he was trying to think of a retort, but for once the fast thinking fox was stumped. "You done?" Growled the rhinoceros that was keeping the fennec from strangling Nick, "yeah," Finnick hissed, and looked at Nick as though he were a fly on the blonde fox's food, "I'm done." The rhino grunted in response, and gently tugged Finnick, well, to the tiny fox it was more of a harsh yank, Finnick stumbled, but quickly regained his footing, his stone gaze not leaving Nick's for a moment, until he disappeared behind the double doors that lead to Chief Bogo's. Nick couldn't think straight, Finnick's hate filled words replayed themselves over and over in the fox's mind. He wasn't a traitor, or at least, he hadn't meant to be one. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, he had left poor Finnick without warning, to the force that works against all scam artists, leaving the poor fennec alone, wondering what he did wrong. Nick shakily got up, and made his way to the door, blocking out all shocked stares and whispers of the bystanders. 

Judy had no clue what just happened. She knew who Finnick was, but she had no clue why the fennec had exploded on his former con mate like that. The bunny put two and two together, and figured it had something to do with her relationship with Nick, and the fox going off to work for the ZPD. But none of that matters now, Judy shook herself and ran after Nick, who looked like he was near a mental breakdown. She hopped right along side him, "Nick.." She whispered quietly, only audible to herself and her fox companion. Either Nick couldn't hear her, or chose to ignore it, knowing him, Judy thought, he probably chose to ignore it. The rabbit was unsure wether to follow the crestfallen fox, or leave him alone. Since she couldn't decide, Judy simply just watched her friend slowly walk back to his apartment, feeling utterly sorry for him.

Nick had never felt more confused or helpless ever, he was at a giant war with himself, one half,-the half in constant denial-kept telling the fox that he wasn't a traitor, he was merely trying to do the right thing. That sounded right, but every time Nick was close to feeling good about himself again, his other half-the brutally honest one-would not stop repeating to Nick that he was a traitor, and never should have left Finnick so suddenly. Nick didn't stop by the café he and Judy usually eat at after a rough day's work, he wasn't hungry, even though the last time he ate was at breakfast. When Nick walked into his small, outdated apartment, his stomach was still showing no signs of wanting food. So the fox just flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His phone buzzed about every five minutes for the next half hour, definitely Judy. Nick sighed, he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, Finnick had a very valid reason for yelling at the larger fox.

So make up for it.

Nick's ears pricked up, and he sat up so fast he got a head rush, that sounded like the exact thing the fennec himself would say, "He's right Nick." The fox said aloud, "You can't just sit here moping and wishing you could take away all your regrets, you've got to make up for it NOW." 

And Nick knew exactly how.

The fox swung his legs of the bed, so his feet were mere inches away from touching the greasy floor, and he scooped up his phone and quickly dialed Judy's number,

"Nick? Nick oh my god are you ok?!" 

"Judy do you have, say, eight hundred dollars cash?" Nick asked urgently, completely ignoring Judy's question. "What? Why?" Judy asked, slightly shocked, Nick again blocked out the rabbit's question, and repeated himself, "just, do you have eight hundred cash?" "Well, yeah sure, but Nick, why?" Judy heaved, sounding a bit annoyed with Nick's constant inability to answer her questions. "Perfect!" Nick grinned and made his way toward the apartment door. "Nick!" Judy practically yelled, causing Nick to jump in surprise and move the phone away from his ear an inch, "Nick WHAT on earth are you doing with MY money?!" Judy growled exasperatedly. "Because my fluffy friend," Nick smirked mischievously, as he made his way towards Judy's apartment. 

"We are going to bail out a fennec."

"Oh hell no."


	4. The 20 Year Case

"Nick, what are you, crazy? Please tell me you're not gonna do this..." Judy pleaded desperately to her orange friend, hopping nearly as fast as she could to keep up with his confident gait, "why not?" Nick's smirk didn't falter for a second as he turned around to look at the disapproving glare of his rabbit friend, the fox cooly stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking backwards, maneuvering past animals with incredible confidence. "It's simple, give the money to Chief Buffalo Butt, he gives Finni a second chance, and poof! Everyone's happy!" Nick's smiled widened as he thought about the relieved and thankful look of the fennec's face when he hears he's been released, "because Nick," Judy sighed and massaged her temples, as if arguing with the fox's crazy idea alone was giving her a headache, "I've read the rules of the Zootopia Police Department, and Rule Number 24b states a police officer CANNOT bail out anyone, no matter what the relation. I'm sorry Nick." Judy looked up at the fox sympathetically, and winced when she saw the look of defeat rain down over his eyes, "oh," Nick eyes darted around, and searched the ground for an answer, "well, we're the best officers at the ZPD Carrots, surely Chief Bogo can let Finni off the hook, right?"

"Sorry." Chief Bogo said mock sympathetically for the third time, his ear twitched in slight annoyance with Nick Wilde, who, like the dog he was, was begging the bison for something, releasing a prisoner. "But for the third time Wilde, rule 34b states-" "uh, actually sir, its rule 24b." Judy piped up, the rabbit had an occupational habit of correcting anything and anyone police related, even if it was her own chief. Bogo shot her an annoyed scowl, and dully looked back at Nick, "I'm sorry fox, but Fredrick-"

"Finnick."

"Fiona." Bogo growled at Nick, who wrinkled his nose in response, and bit his tongue in order to hold back a viscous remark, Nick and Chief Bogo never saw eye to eye, this could have an affect on the fox's ability to bail out his smaller friend. "Anyway," Bogo continued, as he stamped and stapled files, the bison was doing his two least favorite things at once, approving cases, and arguing with Wilde. "Finnick's crime against Zootopia was to dangerous, maybe if it was an everyday hustler caught red handed, I would've given him another shot, but this," Bogo shook his broad head, shaggy ears flapping slightly as he did so, "this is far bigger than just some everyday scam." Judy inched further off her seat, she stretched out her legs, her large feet nearly touching the floor, the rabbit always got so jumpy and excited when there was talk about a possible case needing to be cracked, "what did he do sir?" The bunny asked, anticipation rang through her words. "Classified." Bogo said bluntly, "now scram fox, I have better things to do than talk to you and your delusional friends." Now Nick swore he was a police officer, and promised he would never go back to his scam artist ways, but when you've been a con man for ten years, and the perfect opportunity to hustle someone comes up, you've just got to take it.

"Like filing papers?" Nick smirked, and relaxed his back against the chair, folding his arms. Bogo growled, and muttered something about foxes under his breath, then looked up tiredly at the smarmy fox, "yes Nicholas, like filing papers, now would you please just go so I can go through my torture in peace?" Wow, Nick almost felt sorry for his police chief. "Now here chief, you obviously have a life, you're SO POPULAR with your fellow police comrades, don't you deserve sometime to mingle with your fellow employees." Chief Bogo perked up, "they, talk about me?" He asked, his deep voice sounded skeptical, "only good things sir, only good things." Nick winked at the bison. Judy giggled slightly, if animals did talk about Bogo-which wasn't often-it was usually about how loud and smelling he was. Chief Bogo seemed to consider this, but Nick wasn't through, "and come on, you definitely need more alone time with Delilah!" Bogo turned apple red,

"how did you-"

"Clawhauser, not me sir." Nick held up his paws innocently, "so, consider this, you let Finnick off the hook, and we," Nick smirked over at Judy, who looked back confused, "Judy and I, WE will file your papers. For a whole MONTH sir!" Nick shot up at the word 'month' for emphasis, Judy's look of confusion quickly transformed into one that screamed vengeance. "Isn't that right Judy?" Nick looked over at her hopefully, Judy sighed, "you betcha Nick, a hundred percent, just please sir, give Finnick another shot." Judy looked over at Bogo pleadingly, as though she were begging for her life. Bogo still wasn't convinced, "and we'll throw in the eight hundred dollars bail fee." Nick threw an envelope stuffed with money on the chief's desk, Bogo eyed the money suspiciously, and held up every bill to the light to make sure it was real, which felt like eons to Nick and Judy. Finally the bison chuckled, "well, for starters, this isn't near enough money," Nick sighed, and mentally apologized to the fennec, "but I admire your determination and loyalty, only the best police officers have these traits." Nick's ears perked up, and he exchanged a hopeful glance with Judy, "so, you CAN file all my papers for a month."

"Dammit."

The bison chuckled again, "but, there's a case I need you two to solve." Bogo edged his chair forward slightly, and folded his hooves together, Judy immediately began to apologize for cussing. "It's a murder case, hasn't been solved in 20 YEARS!" Judy inhaled sharply, and exchanged a nervous look with her fox partner, the two had cracked some pretty tough cases, but this one would definitely be the hardest. "Yes," Bogo continued, "and I'm also going to send Finnick with you, if he proves to be useful, I'll let him off the hook, free of charge." Nick grinned happily, his bushy tail wagging from side to side, "thank you so much sir! I-I can't thank you enough, I owe ya one! I swear I'll file all your case crap, p-promise!" Nick bounded out the door, crashing into a wall and sliding across the floor on his way out. Judy hopped off the chair, and slowly made her way out the door, "Hopps." Bogo called, and adjusted his glasses on his head, "I want you to keep an eye on the fennec, understood? Don't trust anything he says." Judy nodded, "yes of course sir." Judy quickly walked down the stairs, and joined Nick at Clawhauser's desk for a complete case file.


	5. Finnick Confesses?

Finnick was pretty immune to prison life, he'd been arrested a couple of times, but Nick had always been there to bail him out. Finnick was rather comfortable in this cell, though he would much rather prefer his van, this cell suited him just fine. He had three square meals a day, water whenever he asked, the only problem was the brain numbing boredom, there was absolutely nothing to do in the goddy cell. But, other than that, Finnick was completely content and had fully accepted his new life. Then the fennec was told that he was being released, no doubt Nick was behind this, hadn't the fennec told him no matter what Nick tried he would never earn back Finnick's trust? Finnick sighed, though he was mad, the fennec wasn't afraid to admit deep down in the minuscule goodness of his heart he was thankful for Nick. 

"Get up." 

A wolf banged his tazer on the side of Finnick's jail cell, and opened the door, waiting for the fennec with handcuffs. Finnick never takes orders from anybody, especially not some runny nose, self-centered police pup. The fennec smirked to himself, and remained on the floor, he pretended to not have heard him, and play half consciously with his own tail. The wolf growled and punched the cell harder, causing the bars to rattle, and other prisoners to stir, and see what all the ruckus was about. 

"Get. Up." 

Finnick smirked again and chuckled softly, but he made sure the wolf was able to notice it, then the fennec looked up innocently at the tense, overworked, snarling wolf, who has had his fair share of arrogant prisoners, Finnick looked at him innocently. 

"I'm sorry sir, could you please repeat yourself?"

"Well Mister Finnick, now that you've caused Officer Adams to resign, I'm more reluctant than ever to give you a second chance." Chief Bogo said gravely and neatly moved a pile of papers to the side of his desk, looking at the fennec as though he expected the golden fox to feel bad for what he did, Finnick smiled that sweet, scam artist smile Chief Bogo knew all too well, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't cause Officer Damens to resign, I was merely asking him to repeat himself." "Adams." Bogo said flatly, if the cape bison was getting at all annoyed by the fennec's antics, he was doing his absolute best not to show it. "Now I know you're aware that Officer Wilde wholeheartedly requested your release, and I reluctantly obliged." Finnick felt the larger fox's eyes on his back, from the far end of the room, but Finnick ignored Nick's desperate attempts to be noticed, "but you are not yet fully released," Bogo continued, "Officer Wilde and his partner Officer Hopps (Finnick growled inwardly at hearing her name) are taking a case, and I am going to send you along with them, if you prove helpful, then I will release you, if not, sucks to be you and you'll go back to finish of the rest of your bloody sentence. Am I clear?" This was Finnick's chance to tell Bogo he wants nothing to do with this blasted case, and to just send him back to the cell now, but the fennec thought about all Nick went through to give his little buddy a second chance. So I guess we're even Nicky, Finnick thought, but we're still not friends.

"Sure, whatever man." 

Bogo nodded, and bit his bottom lip at Finnick's informal response, "Officers Hopps and Wilde have already been through the complete case file, they will go over it again with you and Clawhauser."

"Wow, isn't this so exciting?" Benjamin Clawhauser squeaked excitedly, and leaned up close, too close to Finnick, who was massaging his newly uncuffed wrists, it took all the fennec's willpower to not nip the fat basturd. "Eh," was all the fennec said in response, and scooted away from the cheetah, Clawhauser didn't get the hint to stay away, and put a flabby arm around the fennec, who was sitting on Clawhauser's desk, so the tiny fox could get a better view of the case, but Nick and Judy had the case viewing covered already. "I mean, this is the first time the ZPD has ever allowed a prisoner to help out on a case!" Clawhauser said brightly, Finnick growled, and suppressed the fakest smile he could muster at the cheetah.

"Aww, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"The fuck? Are you gay?"

"Haha no! You're just so tiny! Nick must've had a lot of fun working the father son act with you!" Clawhauser smiled, unaware of the stabbing pain in Finnick's heart he had caused, the father son act was the highlight of Nick and Finnick's partnership. The fennec would dress up in a hilariously adorable elephant costume, and pretend to believe that he himself was an elephant, and Nick would pretend to be his loving and supportive father. Finnick sighed, and watched as he slowly kicked his feet back and forth like a small child, "yeah, it was alright." He said quietly. "Aww," Clawhauser rested a hand under his chubby chin, "you miss Nick don't you? Well go talk to him! He's right there!" Clawhauser gestured toward Nick, who was head to head with Judy trying to spot anything the might have missed the first time they looked over the case file. "What no? I don't miss him, I hate him for betraying me." Finnick mentally kicked himself in the balls as he felt himself grow hot. Clawhauser gasped suddenly and grabbed his chubby cheeks with his fatty hands, "oh, em, goodness, Finnickkkkkkk, do you-" 

"Ew, what the fuck Ben? Of course I don't like Nick that's like, gross.." 

Finnick look away and pretended to be interested in Clawhauser's Gazelle ballpoint pen, it reminded him of how he and Nick would lay awake at night trash talking the girly pop star. "Aww don't worry Finnick your secret is safe with me!" Finnick chuckled slightly at the cheetah's stupidity.

"Heh, ok bud." 

Judy walked up to the fennec and the cheetah, Nick in pursuit. "Ok Finnick, Nick and I believe we have our first lead, we aren't completely sure though." Judy looked as though she wanted to say more, but if she did, Nick interrupted her, "this was a murdering of two honey badgers, it happened the same year my parents disappeared." Finnick scooted forward and leaned in to look at the file himself, "do you think it has a connection?" When no one answered for a while, the fennec looked up bewildered, and saw the three others smirking at him, Finnick growled and folded his tiny arms. "I sure hope not." Nick continued after he, Judy, and Clawhauser exchanged an amused look, "their last sighting was at a place called De La Bella's Resturant, sounds fancy, the address is 243 Glacier Street in Tundra Town." Judy reported, Finnick was impressed that the rabbit didn't even need to look down at the file, and everything she said was accurate. Nick nodded, and already whirled around for the door, "alrighty then, let's go, come on Big Guy." Finnick's heart skipped a beat when he heard Nick say the fennec's old nickname, and hopped of the desk to go join him and Judy. The fennec heard a cough from Clawhauser and whirled around, he growled when the cheetah looked at Nick then back to the fennec and winked at him, when the fennec turned around, he felt himself blushing again, and couldn't help but smile.


	6. De La Bella's

Judy doesn't take anything for granted, especially anything police related. Judy didn't trust Finnick in the first place, but when CHIEF BOGO wanted her to keep an eye out, she knew whatever Finnick did was not just some everyday hustling scheme gone wrong. Judy was following Nick to the police car, but she halted, and her ears flew straight up and scanned the area, when she didn't hear a pair of tiny paws shuffling behind her, quick as a cheetah, Judy hid behind a giant pillar outside of the ZPD's beautiful and elaborate front entrance, she angled her ears forward, her fuzzy grey muzzle dropped at what she heard.

"Hey! Have a fun time with Nick!"

This was Clawhauser, in his usually happy joy-joy, somewhat annoying voice. Yet that sentence had suspicious written all over it. Judy's ears buzzed at the low pitched growl that belonged the fennec Finnick, she pretended to notice something interesting on the floor, and bent down to inspect the dirty, bare concrete sidewalk.

"Loose something?"

Judy looked up, and staring untrustingly down at her was the small golden fox. Judy casually stood, nearly stumbling over, "uh, yeah." Judy grabbed the first thing she thought of on her leather police belt, she grabbed the pink and red case of fox repellent, she carried it out of habit, and it kept her parents close, Nick told her dozens of times he didn't mind, but the bunny knew Finnick wouldn't be as considerate. Finnick narrowed his eyes and studied the sneaky looking fox on the container, "that fox repellent?" He asked cooly, not even bothering to look at Judy as he asked. The bunny nodded miserably, and braced herself for one of Finnick's verbal beatdowns, which she knew well thanks to all the stories Nick told her about when the two foxes were still partners. "Does Nick know you have that?" Finnick asked, and solemnly adjusted the collar of his bowling shirt. Ok, Judy thought to herself, not the reaction I was expecting. "Uh, well yes but-" "How many foxes have you sprayed with that thing officer? Thats classified as abuse don't 'cha know. Also, all types of animal repellents were banned, you could get arrested for having that out." Finnick smirked, the fennec looked two seconds away from making a beeline back to the ZPD, and telling Bogo Judy was "threatening" him with an illegal weapon. There's the Finnick I was looking for, Judy thought bitterly, for a second there I thought this one was a decoy. "Well I don't use it to spray people." Judy said, which was true, "I-I sniff it, it smells really good.." Judy nearly punched herself for saying such an idiotic lie, the fennec didn't look too convinced, so to prove herself Judy took a big whiff of the spray, nearly gagging at the overpowering peppery smell, she desperately tried to blink the tears forming in her eyes away. "S-see?" Judy smiled, and shakily held a thumbs up, as though that was the most relaxing thing in the world. Finnick looked genuinely surprised, his arms fell to his side and he seemed to relax, "you get HIGH off that thing officer?" He asked, blinking his eyes multiple times as though what he was seeing in front of him was nothing more than a deranged dream. "Um yes," Judy said clearly, and held her head up, hoping this made her look like she was telling the truth, "b-but don't tell Nick, or anyone, I could get fired." Finnick shrugged, "as long as you let me try some later, seems like powerful stuff." Judy plastered the most excited smile she could muster,

"You got it."

Finnick smirked cooly back at her and walked swiftly over to where Nick was waiting by the bunny's police car, Judy dropped the fox repellent on the side walk, and pretended not to notice as she followed the fennec over to the larger fox. Nick proudly patted the hood of the police car, "well this is our ride Finni," Nick grinned proudly. Finnick nodded, and began circling the car, inspecting it. Finnick finally stopped and looked up at Nick sweetly. "Hell no." "W-what?" Nick said, taken aback, remembering how the fennec used to love cool cars, and police cars are one of the sweetest rides on the road, "we're taking my van." Finnick called, he was already walking to where his old van was parked in the ZPD's parking lot. Nick's first response was to tell Finnick to get his pretty boy ass back here now and to get in the car. But am idea struck him, if we take Finnick's van, Nick thought to himself, smiling, it will remind him of all the good times we've had, and he'll like me again! Nick looked over at Judy who was screaming like a lunatic and telling Finnick to get back here right now, and Finnick's response, like usual, was sticking up the finger. "Nick!" Judy snarled, hands on her knees and panting, from screaming and shouting so much, "tell that little boy to get back here right now or I'll... N-Nick?!" Judy cried at the fox, who was already in pursuit of the fennec. "Come along Officer Hopps, don't want to miss our ride!" "EUGH! What is that?!" Judy cried at a tinfoil wrapper, which contained a fuzzy grey thing. Finnick turned around from the drivers seat, reached back, picked it up, and sniffed it, "probably mold." He said nonchalantly, and threw the wrapper back at Judy, who screamed and batted it to the floor, and screamed again when it made an audible squish. Nick chuckled from the passengers seat and moved a box of CD's off of his seat, and was about to put it on the floor as well when Finnick helped, "no no! Uh, here, give that to me." Finnick snatched the box away from Nick before he had time to reply. You didn't need to be smart, you just need to know Finnick in order to know what in the box. "That's not more porn, is it Finn?" Nick smirked, and chuckled again when the fennec turned beet red. "C-course not..." "Can we please just go?" Judy growled, the bunny look hilarious, knees to her chest, sitting on the corner of a stained, pink cushion. The bunny reached back for her seat belt, only to find it was being held back by some sticky substance. "Sure thing, officer." Finnick replied, and jiggled the keys a few times before the van finally coughed to life, then wrestled the throttle into drive, the van gave a loud bang, and the trio was finally on the road. "This van is in horrible condition!" Judy complained loudly, and moved a orange stained shirt away from her with her foot. "No it's not." Finnick said, searching the radio for a good song, "because they're is not conditioning! AIR conditioning!" Finnick began laughing obnoxiously at his own bad joke. Nick smiled apologetically at Judy, "no air conditioning?!" the rabbit groaned. "Nope!" Finnick grinned, and drummed a beat on to steering wheel contently, "you really notice it in the summer. Sometimes me and Nicky had to strip naked in order to avoid dying from heat stroke! Hey Nick, remember when-" the fennec immediately cut himself off, remembering that he was supposed to hate the snarky red fox. Nick sighed, "yeah buddy, I remember." Finnick slammed his breaks on a red light, causing Judy to lurch forward, and landing on the floor, get entangled in half used bottles of fur spray, "WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed like a small child, "Fancy Fur fur spray, total rip off." Finnick replied, looking at himself in the rear view mirror, picking at his canines. "No it's not, you're just allergic to it, dumbass." Nick retorted, he used Fancy Fur quite often, and was rather fond of it. Finnick responded by throwing a metal water bottle with Gazelle's picture on it at Nick, nailing the fox in the side of the head. Nick yelped in pain, and began cursing at the fennec, Finnick had found a good French rap song, and turned the music up full blast. Judy was still on the floor, in shock of having to go through such wretched conditions, she had successfully removed all the sticky bottles off her fur, ironically, the van carpet was safer and more sanitary that the seats above her, Judy stared up at the van ceiling, studying the scribbles of marker and dents that dotted it. Slowly, the bunny blocked out the enraged shouts of Nick and the blaring beat of Finnick's French rap mixtape, Judy miraculously drifted of into sleep. "Officer? Officer!" Finnick voice came out fuzzy at first, but when Judy was fulling awake, the first thing she noticed was that the van had stopped, the second thing she noticed was the searing pain that was shooting up and down her neck from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position for so long. "Officer?" Finnick repeated, Judy slowly stood up, biting down on her lip to ignore the painful soreness in her neck, "what's wrong?" Judy croaked, a paw on her neck, she slowly turned it so she was facing Finnick, whom was kneeling on the junk covered seat before her, "what happened? Have we arrived?" Judy asked the fennec, searching his eyes for an answer, but they remained unreadable. The bunny slowly got up, the pain made its way down her back, her fuzzy grey paw never left the back of her head as she slowly edged out of the van, "you could say that." Finnickreplied as he followed the grey rabbit outside. Judy looked over at Nick, who seemed pissed off, as he was fiddling with the carrot pen Judy had given him, which he did only when he was mad. "Where are we?" Judy asked him, flabbergasted. Nick remained silent, but gestured in front of him, Judy looked in that direction, and what she saw also contorted her face into one of anger and disbelief, "a lot can happen in twenty years." This was Finnick, the fennec was standing next to Judy, and he was the only one who appeared unfazed by what lay before them. The trio was not staring at the fancy restaurant De La Bella's, but at a crummy, dead, conveinent store. "Well, this is conveinent." Finnick smirked.


	7. The Leader of the Leading Lead's Leadership

Enraged, Judy paced the gravel parking fiercely, spraying tiny grey pebbles every time she turned sharply, Nick was studying the building that was before them intensely, as though he was picturing exactly how the restaurant looked before "Happy Shoppers" took over the small property. Finnick yawned widely, and made himself comfortable against the dusty wheel of his van, and took out a cigarette and handed it to Nick, the larger fox rolled his eyes and took out a lighter with the ZPD logo on it, lighting it, then passed it back to his little buddy, who popped the cigarette in his mouth, put one arm behind his head, the other one on his lap, he crossed his legs and sighed contently. Judy growled and spun a complete 180°, spraying tiny stones everywhere, one lucky rock hit Finnick directly in his muzzle, causing the cigarette to fly out and land on the ground, smoke still lazily pouring out of it. Finnick opened his mouth to shout at the bunny, but she shouted first, "this is no time to sit down!" Judy ordered with such a ferocity, Finnick actually got to his feet, "we are still going to solve this case, sure, maybe we lost our first lead, but I'm sure there are dozens of clues here! Like..." Judy desperately searched around for a clue, or at least something smart to say, "we could ask the unfortunate soul sitting behind the register." Finnick said sarcastically, and popped an unlit cigarette into his mouth, smirking. Judy didn't understand the joke, "oh my god Finnick you're a genius!"

"Wait, what?"

Judy began hopping up and down slightly, and waved her hands excitedly to bring the two foxes into a huddle with her, as though the were reviewing their strategy for a game, "the person who bought this property from the owner of De La Bella's must know a thing or two about the restaurant, right?" Judy grinned excitedly, looking between the two foxes, Finnick shrugged, and snapped the cigarette he was chewing on in half, and shoved it in his pocket. Nick was counting on his fingers, muttering to himself, Judy's grin widened as she watched the fox work intensely, Nick snapped his fingers, "our first lead is going to be in there! Or at least, a person who is going to lead us to that lead!" "Exactly!" Judy entwined fingers with the fox, the two began jumping up and down like two school girls who's crush just walked by. Finnick rolled his eyes, "awesome." He said, his voice flooding with boredom, "while you two work out the leader of the leading lead's leadership, I'll wait in the car." Finnick pointed at the car door, and began to walk nonchalantly toward it. "Oh no you don't," Judy said, and yanked back on Finnick's shirt so hard and audible "ack!" Escaped the fennec's throat, and his tiny body rammed into her leg, Judy didn't move an inch from the unimpressive impact of the blonde fox running into her. Finnick snarled, and desperately tried to escape Judy, who's iron grip was still on the back of his shirt, "you are in this case too, even though you might not be a police officer, in the Missing Mammal case, when Nick was helping me, he wanted nothing to do with the life of a cop, now look at him!" Judy looked proudly over at the red fox, who was busy scratching a piece of dirt off his shiny gold police badge. "So you never know, maybe you'll be a cop one day!" Judy smiled down at Finnick, who had his arms crossed and was pouting like a spoiled child getting denied a new toy.

"Fuck you." 

Judy chuckled and let go of Finnick, and began to walk toward the store, and smiled even brighter when out of the corner of her eye she saw the fennec reluctantly following her. Suddenly, Chief Bogo's words began to whisper through the back of her mind, and the smile vanished.

The trio cautiously walked into the store, a little bell rang as they entered to alert the one behind the desk that they had customers. The "unfortunate soul" working there today was a young hippo, she couldn't be older than eighteen, and was filing her nails, her feet up on the counter. Judy thought that was rather unprofessional, but decided not to say anything about it since the hippo was probably bored out of her mind. "Cigars are half off all week." The hippo recited, not even bothering to look up to see who'd come in. Finnick excitedly skipped over to the counter, "I'll take two packs!" The fennec called from below the table, the hippo sleepily looked up from her nails to see who had spoken in such a deep voice, she look over at Nick, who smiled patiently and pointed down, the hippo looked over the counter, to find a smiling Finnick looking up and her with big brown eyes. The hippo snorted in disbelief and sat back down, the chair squeaking a bit from her weight, "yo, you let your kid smoke?" She grinned, "man, I wish my dad was that cool." Nick opened his mouth to object, but the hippo was already handing Finnick the packs of cigars, "fourteen bucks." She said cooly, Finnick smirked over at his "dad", Nick sighed and took out his wallet, handed the young girl exact change, Finnick made a beeline for the door with his new play thing. The hippo was about to go back to filing her nails, but Judy spoke up, "um actually Janice." Judy pipped, reading off the hippo's name tag, the hippo glanced up and sat forward, "that's me." "We weren't here to buy cigars, and that's not our son, he's our colleague, and he's a fully grown fennec fox, yeah, they're kind of stunted in growth." Janice turned bright red, "oh my god... I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't..." Nick smiled to himself, leave it to Judy to embarrass the crap out of people. "That's alright," Judy smiled, "anyways, I'm Judy Hopps, and this is my partner, Nick Wilde, we're from the Zootopia Police Department." Judy tapped on her shimmering gold badge, and Nick puffed out his chest a bit. "Oh hey, I know you guys from the Missing Mammal case!" Janice leaned against the counter, "what's up?" "Nothing much." Judy smiled and clapped her hands together, ready to finally get down to business, "we are currently on a case, a murdering, that hasn't been solved in twenty years, and the two animals that were murdered, two badgers, they were last spotted at De La Bella's, it was a fancy restaurant that was here, in this exact building, so I was wondering if you or anyone you know might know about the restaurant, or even better, the two badgers that were killed?" Janice's jaw dropped, "wait, so two people were KILLED here?" "N-not exactly." Judy explained, "this property was just their last known sighting." "Oh," Janice said, and tapped on the counter with a half filed nail, "well, this case is older than I am! But I started working here a year ago, this is my uncle's store, he bought the property five years ago, I'm guessing from the owner of De La Bella's so your best bet is talking to my uncle." "Perfect! Where is he?" "Savannah Central, he lives in 'luxury' apartment 10A." Janice emphasized the word "luxury" with hand parenthesis. "Awesome!" Judy bounced up and down excitedly, and took Janice's hands in her own and shook them wildly, "this information is incredible, I hope you're aware that you're playing a big role in uncovering one of the hardest cases in Zootopia history?" Janice smiled boldly, "I am now." "Ok, this is it." Judy said, looking over her notes, she scribbled down the address 10A, just as Janice said, Finnick smudged his cigar into the wall, along with the hundreds of other burn marks that accumulated up and down the hallway, and dropped it on the floor, along with the many other cigar and cigarette butts. "Ask them to define luxury." The fennec wrinkled his nose at the abundant smell of sulfur. "Maybe it wouldn't smell so bad if you hadn't've added your art to its cigar museum." Nick smirked and ruffled the fennec's fur, "don't touch me!" The tiny fox snapped, "we're not friends, and we're not partners!" Nick winced at Finnick's harsh words, and backed up to Judy, who flashed him a sympathetic smile, and knocked on the door of their next and possibly biggest lead.


	8. Henry Horny

For some reason, Judy was surprised there was no response, she was rather disappointed as well. Finnick shrugged when Judy looked disbelievingly through the peephole of the rugged apartment, "well, what exactly did you expect?" The fennec asked, fiddling with a strand of decaying wallpaper (once a vibrant purple). "I-I dunno..." Judy said, restly her head against the door, her eyes staring into nowhere, "just, a bit more, like, guidance, I guess..." Finnick had successful ripped a considerable piece of the wall off, and threw the sticky paper on the ground, wiping his paw on his shirt, the wallpaper was definitely in the running for the most contaminated substance in th grubby apartment. "Well, I'm not a detective, but, what if we were to ask, I dunno, the front desk, maybe they've seen him recently?" Finnick folded his arms, finally finding a spot on the wall not moldy and covered with cigarette burns. Judy's head snapped toward him so fast, the two foxes were surprised it didn't break with a stomach churning crack. The bunny's eyes grew alit with a fiery hope, "Finnick! I could kiss your right now!" 

"Do that, and I bite your face off." "A resident in 10A?" Asked the lady at the front desk, an elderly raccoon with glasses larger than her face mask, she'd repeated this question for the fifth time, "yes." Judy sighed, this was getting more and more like the Missing Mammal Case, "kinda like Flash, ain't she?" Nick whispered into her giant ear, smirking. The fox had read her mind, Judy flashed a fake smile, still never forgiving Nick for wasting her time on that case purposely. Finnick was showing his irritation with the old raccoon more visibly than the other two, he was snapping chipping pieces of wood off the raccoon desk, and his ears were glued back, Nick personally loved it when the fennec did this, it made him look like he had adorable, shoulder length hair. "Ok," the raccoon smiled sweetly, "there is a resident in apartment 10A." Judy thumped the floor with a large jump happily, "ok, can you-" "so sorry your room of choice is occupied, come back later, goodbye." Nick and Judy exchanged a blank look, before Nick chuckled slightly, figuring out what the raccoon meant, "uh sorry ma'am, but we're not looking for a place to stay, we're actually looking for-" "CLOSED!" Hissed the raccoon with a ferocity no elder should possess, the old mammal slammed a sign over her chipping desk, CLOSED, in big, bold, blood red letters was staring Judy straight in the face, "but ma'am, we're part of the ZPD, I'm Judy Hopps, and this-" "I don't give a squawk about you young 'uns and your pointless adventures, but no one gets between MATILDA MATTALINE III AND HER FORTY-FIVE MINUTE BREAK!" The raccoon gave the trio one final glare, before turning back to the computer screen, Judy successfully caught a glimpse of the resident of 10A, before the screen blinked out to Solitare. "So you were actually able to SEE the resident's name on the computer?" Finback asked disbelievingly, a tooth pick dangled out of his mouth, his enter face bled skeptical. "well, I'm not sure," Judy replied honestly, hastily flipping through her notes, "but I did catch a glimpse of a name." Finnick waddled over to Judy leaning on her ever so slightly to get a good look at the possible lead, Nick leaned over on the other side, at the same time, both foxes let out a harmonized "bwu-fah!" Judy flinched that the two foxes guffawing at the name she scribbled down, "oh come on Judy, that CANNOT be a person's last name!" Nick cried out in laughter, "yeah!" Finnick agreed, rubbing his eyes rid of tears, "if that was my last name, I'd go straight to court to change it!" Nick hugged Judy in a supporting manner, you may wanna eat some more carrots Carrots, your eyes don't seem that good, I mean, what kind of name is Henry Horny?" Judy sighed, looking through her notes, "I-I dunno, j-just the name I caught." The more Judy looked at the name she'd wrote down, the more idiotic it became, she guessed her comrades were right, what person would want to live with a last name like that? Other than maybe, a prostitute. "Well, I guess it's not that impossible." Finnick said, patting Judy on the back, and grabbed the notebook to have another look at the name, "I mean, Nick, remember that giraffe in third grade. Alexander Butt, B-u double t." Nick nodded, "yeah I guess you're right bu-" Nick cut himself off from saying the word "buddy", the fox was getting rather tired of dealing with Finnick's constant reminders that the two foxes were not friends. An overwieight hippo, (yes, think of a fat hippo, like, fatter than normal, kinda hard to do, yeah?) ambled loftily towards the apartment, Judy took a deep intake of air, "I guess this is him." Nick smirked, and playfully ruffled the bunny's fur, "man, I can't wait to see the look on that guy's face when you ask him if THAT is his name." The trio entered the apartment, the old raccoon from before was sleeping, so at least they didn't have to worry about her bellyaching. Judy was the only one who appeared nervous, the other two looked like they were getting ready for a good show, which, they were. Judy slowly hopped up to the hippo, who was checking his phone for messages, "u-uh, exscuse me, s-sir?.." Judy could picture the hippo's outraged expression, 'is this some kind of sick joke?!' Judy invisioned the hippo saying, 'you're fired, Hopps!' Came Bogo's disappointed voice after Judy was sued for offending the hippo, which didn't really seem possible to Judy after she thought about it, her mind was spinning wildly, she braced herself for what happened next, "a-are you Henry H-Horny, resident of r-room 10A?.." The hippo looked up nonchalantly, and said something that caused Judy to practically faint. "Yes, this is he." "I-I cannot believe someone would have a last name like that!" Nick whispered to Judy, as the three quietly followed Mr. Horny back to his apartment, Judy shrugged up at him, the shot a glare down to Finnick, who was doing his absolute best not to burst out laughing. The hippo patiently let the trio into his apartment, which surprising was in incredible condition compared to the rest of the building. Henry plopped down on a fluffy white couch, causing it to squeak in agony, and gestured for the other three to sit down as well. "Thank you so much for having us sir," Judy smiled gratefully, the hippo nodded in response, it took Judy a moment to realize that meant she could continue talking, "oh! Well, I'm Judy Hopps, and this is my partner Nick Wilde, we're from the ZPD. We solved the Missing Mammal Case a while back." "Never heard of you." The hippo grunted, causing Finnick to snicker, the hippo glanced toward the noise, and his face melted into something of relief and excitement, "El Finnick! Is that really you?" Finnick looked confused at first, then his faced morphed back to its former confident smirk, "uh huh." He replied cooly, "wow!" Henry jumped up so fast his chair flew back a few inches, and he shook the fennec's tiny paw so wildly he was practically flung out of his seat, "wow! What an honor it is to meet one of the most slick scam artists in Zootopia! I was a con man myself once, then I realized I had a talent in owning convienent stores! So, what can I do for ya?" Finnick nodded, beaming for finally being recognized, and smirked back at an awestruck Nick and Judy, usually they were the famous and well recognized ones, "well actually Hen, can I call you Hen?" Finnick asked, picking up where Judy left off, not even giving the rabbit a chance to continue, he couldn't waste such a good opportunity to be the bossy one for once, "you can call me whatever you'd like Sir!" Henry replied giddily. "Awesome, well these two police officers and I are working on a case that hasn't been solve in two hundred years." "It's only twenty Finnick." "Whatever, it was a long time, and we come to believe that you knew the owner to the fancy restaurant De La Bella's, since you bought the property to him, and these two rabbits-" "They were honey badgers." "They were animals. Anyways those two guys got killed, and they were last spotted at De La Bella's, and we were wondering if you know the owner of Bella's?" Henry's face melted into one of complete and utter horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for the delay!! I had like, no inspiration. At all. Then I beat Undertale in the genocide run. It's terrible. Very very sad. But on the bright side, I UNLOCKED ALL THREE ENDINGS!! YAY!!! *bonetrousle intensifies* oh yeah... And another chapter!


	9. Road Fight

Finnick rarely trusted anyone, but this sudden look of fear was extra suspicious, it seemed like Mr. H knew more than he was letting the trio in on. The fennec exchanged a skeptical look with Judy, the bunny too was aware of the hippo's strange and sudden nervous behavior. "So, I'm guessing you DO know a bit about the case?" Finnick prompted casually, acting as though he didn't notice how freaked out Henry had become. "U-uh, yes, actually, yes I do know the former owner of D-De La Bella's." Judy hopped off the couch all three were sitting on, her notepad and carrot pen already out. Finnick couldn't help but smile when he noticed Judy was pushing down the RECORD button on the pen that was secretly a recorder. If Mr. Horny said anything suspicious, or something the ZPD could track, and the hungry horny hippo tried to deny it, that sly bunny would have audible proof. "Thats great!" She smiled innocently, trying to act natural as she moved the pen closer to Henry, the hippo didn't seem to notice. "So, uh, can you maybe, tell us this information that you have?" The hippo seemed hesitant to reply, but after a few brief moments, Mr. Horny sighed, and gave them a slow, reluctant nod, his sweaty palms gripping his stained purple tie. Finnick, being a scam artist, knew how to tell how someone was truly feeling, nervous, mad, happy, sad, no matter how well they were hiding it, Mr. H wasn't doing a good job of hiding that fact that these three were making him uncomfortable, especially since he was a former "scam artist". Henry licked his chap lips, and drawing another breath, began to speak, "yes, I know the previous owner of the resturaunt, he was a tiger, named Maxwell, he owns an auto body repair shop in the Rainforest District." Judy was rapidly scribbling down all this new information, her thumb never once leaving the bright orange RECORD button on her pen, "what's the name of the repair shop?" Nick asked slowly, Finnick smiled, realizing now that Nick too well aware of Henry's behavior, Finnick suddenly felt a sting of guilt, why did he doubt Nick, that fox was formerly one of the most shifty con men in Zootopia. Yeah, formerly. Finnick brushed these thoughts out of his head, just like he did to every other Nick related thought he ever had. Henry winced when the fox asked that, as though the hippo were praying with all his fat that the trio would not ask that question. "J-just, Maxwell's Repair." Henry stammered silently, Nick nodded, folding his arms calmly. "Awesome." Judy said, adding the finishing touches to her notes, and finally letting go of the RECORD button. "Thank you very much Mr. -uh- H, this is awesome info." Judy contently walked to the door and reach for the knob, the two other foxes in pursuit. 

"Wait."

Henry had said that word with more authority the three had heard from him the whole time they were there. Judy slowly turned around, paw back on the RECORD button, "Maxwell is a, well, he's an unstable man." The hippo was refusing to look at any of them, "the two of us have a history together, so, c-could you do your best not to mention me?" Mr. H finally looked up, and his eyes were full of pleading. Judy smiled warmly at him, "I can assure you sir, Maxwell will have no idea we spoke to you." Nick couldn't help but add in his two cents, "Scout's Honor." The fox smiled, raising his right paw, a gesture he learned when he was still a Junior Ranger. 

"Thank you."

"Well, that didn't have suspicious written all over it." Judy sighed, as the trio filed into Finnick's van. Nick nodded, smiling goofily, "I was kinda surprised I actually did the 'Scout's Honor' thing, I have touched anything Scout related since..." The fox needn't continue, both of the others knew exactly what he was talking about. "I thought it was stupid." Finnick said bluntly, starting the car, and reaching for Judy's notepad for directions. "Well, that was rude." Judy said back, slowly handed the fennec her notes. "Well I'm sorry, but Nick, you looked like a fucking idiot doing that. Quit acting like a seven year old for once."

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?! You're calling me a jerk, saying we're not friends, then, you boss me around, like, like your my mom?!"

Both Finnick and Judy were taken aback by Nick's sudden outburst. The fox never talked back to the fennec, Judy had rarely ever see the cool, collective fox explode. Finnick immediately regained his ground, snarling. "I'm just trying to look out for you, those damned kids beat you up Nick, and now your doing the honor thing, like you're still one of them?!" Nick glared over at the fennec, who was doing his best not to glare back, and keep his eyes on the road. "Why do you care?" Nick snarled, "you've never cared about me." Finnick finally snapped, looking away from the road, "That is not true! There was a time when I looked at you like... l-like my.. b-brother.." Finnick's ears fell back, and he continued to focus on the road, but Nick wasn't with the argument. "Oh really? Well, if you've cared about me so much, how come you're trotting around, telling me we're not friends, and not even looking or talking to me." Finnick smirked, and looked over at Nick smugly, 

"we're talking now."

Nick yelled out in rage, and shoved the fennec, not meaning to, but knocking the tiny fox off his seat, and loosing control of the wheel, the van nearly launched of the rickety wooden bridge, sending the three plummeting into the depths of the Rainforest District. Luckily Finnick regained control of the van just before that happened, and slowly looked over at Nick, the fennec's usually handsome gold face was screwed up in rage. The fox looked genuinely mortified, "oh my god, Finnick, I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to- OW!" Nick's desperate apology was cut short by the fennec nailing him in the muzzle, sending the larger fox pressed against the window. Finnick was literally standing on the wheel, still in minor control of the van, now on a bumpy dirt road, swerving this way and that, the fennec was even more wild, shouting curses and words Judy didn't even know the meaning of, and throwing punches at Nick, who was cowering away, refusing to fight back. "Finnick.." Judy said quietly at first, her eyes locked onto the giant tree that brought a fork in the road, the tree that the van heading straight towards. The fennec didn't hear her over his own rants and shouts, his fist bloodied by Nick face. 

"FINNICK!"

Judy cried out seconds too late, Finnick turned to look at her, confused, then faced forward, staring in horror at the giant tree seconds away from impact, the fox turned the van as hard as he could, sending the car tumbling to it's side, Nick flew out of his corner and colliding with Finnick. Judy stared in horror from the back of the van when the two foxes lips collided, the van smashed into the tree, sending Nick completely on top the smaller fox, each staring at the other, in confusion, rage, and disbelief.


	10. Finnick and Judy

The silence was suffocating, Judy Hopps stared dead ahead, horror written on her face as obvious as the sun. The three passengers had survived the collision, unscathed (physically of course), the van was a different story, on the right rear side, the door was smashed so far, that is someone was sitting on the back right side, the smashed-in door would touch them. The passenger window was smashed. Lean, little flakes of glass sprinkled on the seat. A crack spiderwebbed across the windshield. The van was completely totaled.

But no one was paying any attention to that.

Judy Hopps wasn't fretting over the damage on the van, the was staring at the two other passengers, Nick and Finnick, the two had just shared their first kiss, not on purpose of course, but when the van was sent crashing onto Nick's side, the fox was sent flying into Finnick, their lips clashing. Now Nick was atop the smaller fox, his paws clamped onto the smaller fox's shoulders, blood beginning to trickle out of his nose from the sudden impact. Finnick had his own paws gripping for life on Nick's fancy clip on tie, in too much shock to be mad. The fennec swallowed hard, "get... off..." He croaked desperately, trying to sound tough, but was in too much pain to sound truly threatening. Nick obliged without hesitation, scrambling off the golden fox and onto his own seat, ignoring the minute shards of glass as he sat down, bringing his shirt up to his nose, trying to get the bleeding to cease. Finnick had curled up into a ball, clutching his stomach, and squeezed his eyes shut, the fennec seemed in a lot of pain, or he was just trying to forget any of this had ever happened. Judy looked between the two foxes, the awkwardness between the two so thick you could cut through it. Judy drew in a deep breathe, "heh, at least the person we're looking for is a auto body repairman, right?" The bunny wasn't surprised when neither of the others responded. "Actually," Judy murmured, more to herself than to the two foxes, "I think I wrote down his number in my notes!" The rabbit hopped off her seat, hating the disgusting mess below more than ever, it would make it even harder to search for her notes. After of few minutes of gagging, 'the hell is this?!''s, and shuffling, Judy made it clear to the world that she had found her notes, "eureka!" The bunny exclaimed, and immediately began to flip through her notes, "haha! Here's Maxwell's number! Now I just need... my phone..." Judy sighed exhasperatedly, before making a final dive into Finnick's trash, in search of her iFur phone. 

Nick slowly took his shirt away from his nose, flinching when he saw the once bright green was now a deep red, his nose wasn't showing any sign of stopping, either. Nick glanced over at Finnick, the fennec happened to be glancing over at him at the same time, their eyes met, but flashed away just as suddenly, Nick could feel himself blushing, the fox never remembered Finnick's eyes being such a deep, handsome brown. Nick coughed awkwardly, "uh, why don't you um, see if your door works, since, mine, erm, obviously doesn't." Finnick didn't respond verbally to Nick's awkward request, but flicked his ear to show he'd heard, the fennec got up, and began to push against the door, Nick caught himself staring at the fennec's bushy golden tall, the fox felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch it. Nick jerked his head forward, pushing his shirt against his muzzle so hard it began to throb. Snap out of it Nick, the fox told himself harshly, you've never done that before, and you'll never do it again. Nick glanced toward the fennec again, to ask if he needed any help, but the fennec had bent down to see if there was anything stuck in the door, his bowling shirt lifting up slightly, revealing a bit of his golden backside. What the fuck Nick?! The fox mentally punched himself, stop it! You don't like him like that! Do you?... Nick winced, trying to stare straight ahead, but his eyes desperately wanted to stare back at Finnick. 

"Haha! Found my phone! Judy-1, Unfortunate Events- 0!" 

Finnick had successfully opened the door, the massive hunk of metal swung open with a devastating screech, the fennec hopped out of the van, and went to examine the damage, with Nick in pursuit. Judy didn't bother attempting to open her own door, though it probably would've opened easier than Finnick's did, the bunny effortlessly hopped to the front of the van, avoiding shards of glass as she did so. Finnick was staring at the right side of the van, as though he were staring at the dead body of a loved one. Judy stood next to the two equally awestruck foxes, the van was mangled and dented to no end, there was such a massive gap between the tree and the largest dent, Nick could've walked through it with ease. Finnick's ears fell to his head, "that van.." He murmured, clenching and unclenching his fists, "that van was all I had..." Nick sighed, and stooped down a bit so he could rub the fennec's back supportively, for some reason the simple gesture filled the fox with pleasure, and was a bit crestfallen when the fennec shoved him off. "Finnick." Nick said slowly, unsure of how to approach the fennec, "Finnick I'm so sor-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The fennec whirled around, both Nick and Judy inhaled sharply when they saw that the fennec was crying, his eyes were red, and his voice was choked up from tears, Nick had never seen Finnick cry before, ever. "IF YOU HADN'VE SHOVED ME OFF THE SEAT, WE WOULDN'T'VE CRASHED! THEN YOU KISSED ME! WHAT THE FUCK, DO YOU THINK I'M GAY?!" Nick could point out twenty reasons why the crash was the fennec's fault, but chose to bite it all back, but the fox did object on the one thing that bothered him the most, "I-I didn't kiss you on purpose Finn.." The fennec was desperately trying to rub the tears out of his eyes, but to no avail. "Yeah well I bet you enjoyed it a crap ton more than I did.."

"So you DID enjoy it?"

Finnick responded to Nick figuring out the flaw in his retort by punching the fox in the gut, sending him flying backward, "I hate you!" Finnick screamed, his deep voice echoing through the silent forest, "I hate, hate, HATE you! I hope you burn in hell!" The fennec shoved both a groaning Nick and a terrified Judy aside, even though neither of them were in his way. Realizing that the fennec had no where to go, he snarled once more, and retreated inside his van. Judy turned to Nick, and helped him up, "hey," she asked softly, "you good there partner?" Nick spat a bit of blood out of his mouth, "I'm fine." He grunted, avoiding the bunny's concerned purple eyes. "Oh," the bunny sighed, realizing she would get anything else out of her fox friend, "on the brightside, I called Maxwell, they should be- woah! Speak of the Devil!" Judy was cut off when a large black and orange tow truck appeared, and out hopped an equally large and equally black and orange tiger. "Hi." The tiger smiled brightly, his accent was similar to Manchas's, the black panther who went savage on them in the Missing Mammal Case. "Hello!" Judy said, equally as bright, and hopped up to the tiger, shaking his hand, Nick walked up to Maxwell the Tiger as well, and extended a paw in greeting, the other arm still clutching his gut, "h-hey there.." Nick tried to hide the pain in his voice, "woah," Maxwell exclaimed, looking Nick up and down, "you ok fella? You look like you got into a street fight." Nick opened his mouth to reply, realizing that his face must be covered in blood, "uh actually," Judy spoke up, "he just smashed into the dashboard, he's fine though." Maxwell nodded at the believable response, "wear your seatbelt next time." The tiger said, winking, Nick smiled shyly in response. "Alright." Maxwell clasped up his large orange paws together, ready to get down to business, "let's get the thing outta here." 

 

"Well, luckily there was no internal damage done, just a hell of a lotta dents!" Maxwell was saying Finnick, who refused to leave the van's side as the tiger inspected it, Finnick nodded, "so I'll be able to drive it?" The fennec asked hopefully, Maxwell chuckled in response, "woah slow your role, tiger!" That got a laugh out of both Maxwell and Finnick, "sorry there fennec." Finnick joked in response, Maxwell burst out laughing, "ok ok," the tiger said, whipping a tear from his eye, "the van's gonna need new tires, a new rear door, and a new windshield, and a new passenger window, a new door for the passengers side wouldn't hurt as well." Finnick sighed, and stared at the floor, "and how much is that going to cost?" Finnick's eyes never left the floor, Maxwell drew in an awkward breath, "around 2,500, do you have insurance?" Finnick shook his head, Maxwell sighed, and patted the fennec on the back supportively, "I'm sorry little buddy, but hey, you can stay here as long as you'd like, free of charge." Finnick looked up, "woah really? Wow, that's really nice of you!" Maxwell smiled, "don't mention it, hey, take care of your fox friend yeah? That crash seemed to do a number on him."

"I don't know why Mr. H was so worried about Maxwell!" Judy was saying, as the three settled down for the night in the back of Finnick's van, "he seems so nice!" "Yeh, that's what they want you to think." Nick said, staring up at the van's ceiling, "you become best friends, and pow! The punch you in the gut." Nick realized what he'd said, and glanced over at Finnick, who had his back facing the fox, "metaphorically, of course." The fox coughed awkwardly, Judy sighed, and stretched out, a steady beat of rain had settled outside, "I guess your right," she said, "but I trust Maxwell. Ah well, anyways, goodnight guys." Nick grunted in response, before rolling over. 

It had been quiet in the van for quite some time. What time was it 11:00? Or was it already the next day. Finnick had no idea, he had been lying wide awake for what felt like hours, thinking about the day, the fight, the accident, but what replayed most in his head was the kiss. How soft Nick's lips felt on his own. Suddenly, Finnick desperately wanted to feel that feeling again, the fennec turned over harshly, so that he was just inches away from Nick's face, and his lips. Finnick sighed, and did something he never dreamed of doing. Nick seemed to be asleep, so the fennec reached out, and gently touched the foxes lips with a paw. The fennec gasped slightly, why did he just do that? The fennec immediately pulled away, staring at his hand, the fennec looked back at Nick, the fox remained asleep, Finnick drew in another breath and reached out again, but this time, the golden fox went for the red fox's neck, gently rubbing the fox's neck fur, it felt soft and warm, and so good on the fennec's chilly paw, Finnick's paw descended to Nick's shoulder, that was rougher that the neck fur, but it still felt good. Nick sighed contently, and smiled in his sleep. Finnick gasped louder this time, and yanked his paw back again, Nick appeared to still be asleep, Finnick grabbed one paw with the other and shook it roughly, "what the fuck Finnick?!" The fennec whispered harshly, "no no no no," Finnick rolled over, trying to block the handsome figure of Nick out of his head, "that's not good, you don't like him like that, no, you hate him, he's jerk, a big, sexy, jerk. AUGHH!" Finnick launched up abruptly, tearing his shirt off, realizing that he was sweating. A lot. "Shit, shit, shit." The fennec didn't bother to be quiet and courteous as he filed out of the van, and made a beeline outside. Once outside, Finnick realized how terribly humid it was. "Fucking Rainforest weather." The fennec growled, as he reached in his pocket for a cigar, he popped one in his mouth, only to realize he still didn't have a lighter. "Dammit." The fennec growled, but kept the cigar in his mouth, chewing on it slightly, and he reached back, putting his paws on the back of his head, and closed his eyes, letting the soothing sounds of the rainforest surround him, just forget about Nick, the fennec told himself, just forget about all of this. 

"You ok?" 

"GAH! F-fuck! Judy?!" Finnick's eyes shot open, and he whirled around to face a concerned looking bunny, the fennec suddenly wished he still had his shirt on. Judy smiled, sensing Finnick's embarrassment, "it's ok, I have 30 brothers, I've seen a shirtless dude quite a few times, mind if I join you?" Finnick smiled, and removed the cigar from his mouth, "yeah, sure." Judy smiled again, staring at the fennec's cigar, "still no lighter?" The bunny smirked, Finnick glanced down at his unlit cigar, "what, oh, yeah." "No problem." Judy said, reaching into her pocket, and pulled out a ZPD lighter, the same as Nick's, and lit the fennec's cigar. "Thanks." Finnick smiled, before popping the now lit cigar back into his mouth. "So you never answered my question before." Judy said after a few moments of silence, "hmm?" Finnick turned to look at her, "are you ok?" Judy turned to face the fennec as well, the look of motherly concern never left her pretty face. "y-yeah." Finnick lied, "just thinking." That part wasn't a lie. "About the kiss?" Judy guessed successfully, "I-I.. Uh.. Yeah.." Finnick blushed, looking away. "Here," Judy said after an awkward beat, holding out the ZPD lighter, "you obviously need it." Finnick looked back, and graciously took Judy's gift, "wow, thanks." "It was Nick's." Judy said bashfully, "don't worry, I'll give him mine, something tells me he wants you to have it." Finnick smiled, and put the lighter in his pocket, "hey Finn?" Judy asked quietly again, "yeah?" Finnick responded, trying to count the stars, "I know no matter what happens between you two, Nick will always care about you." Judy said quietly, "what?" Finnick turned to look at the rabbit, who was staring at the grass, the fennec tensed up when he felt Judy's paw on his back, "and I know no matter how much you yell, you care about Nick also." Then Judy look up, dead into Finnick's eyes, her purple eyes almost glowing, "but I don't think Nick knows." Finnick nodded, looking down, unable to match the fiery intensity in Judy's eyes. 

"Hey Judy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Nick I'm sorry."


	11. Finnick Confesses!

Judy smiled warmly at Finnick, the fennec didn't bother to avert her eyes, so instead he smiled back. A silence hung between the two, neither tried to break it, it wasn't an awkward silence that made you uncomfortable enough to want to disappear, it was a good kind of silence, the kind that let you know that you've said everything necessary, and now you can just sit back and relax, because everything's gonna be all right. A few minutes ticked by, the two had sat down, staring up at the sky, Finnick had long since given up on counting the stars, he remembered that when he was a pup, visiting every star in the galaxy was number one on his bucket list. Everyone told him it was impossible, there's no way he would be able to visit every single one. But still Finnick dreamed, and the more and more he dreamed about it, the more and more it seemed like wishful thinking, and now, he realized it could never happen, but it was still fun to dream, and imagine what he would do when he got to each and every star, what he would do there, what he would eat. Finnick shook himself, coughing a bit from inhaling too much smoke. Quit dreaming about stars, he muttered to himself mentally, dream about something else that might actually happen.

 

Like Nick.

 

Finnick coughed again, loud enough to get Judy to turn her fluffy grey head in concern. Finnick smiled, and gave a thumbs up, before tossing his burnig cigar, having had enough smoke n' choke for one night. "You good there?" Judy asked, staring at the cigar, that lay only a few feet ahead of her, when Finnick seemed hesitant to answer, Judy shuffled forward and picked up the cigar, shoving it in her pocket, that might have causing a forest fire since it was still lit, cigars where never environmentally friendly, Judy scowled to herself. Finnick smiled, looking up at Judy, "I-I'm fine, Jud, I have another question..." Judy looked at him in surprise, only her parents and closest friends called her Jud (besides Nick of course, who prefers the nickname Carrots), Finnick didn't seem one for cute nicknames anyways. "Fire away Finn." Judy responded, looking at Finnick expectantly, using a sweet little nickname of her own. Finnick took a deep breath, aware that he was blushing, but thankful for the black night to hide his shame, "so, uh, have you ever, y'know liked somebody, well, you think you've like somebody, but you know it's wrong and that they'll never like you back?" Judy thought about Finnick's question for a second, before responded, "well yeah, I guess I've liked someone, even though I know they'll never like me back, but it's never wrong who you love." Finnick nervously picked at the grass, and went back to avoiding eye contact with the bunny once more, "y-yeah, I guess..." Judy smiled, edging a bit closer to Finnick, "who's the lucky someone?" Finnick smiled slightly, and glanced up for a moment, "I'd prefer if they'd stay anonymous for now." He said softly, Judy nodded in understanding, but still wanted to push the subject a bit, as long as Finnick was still comfortable enough. "Well what are they like?" Finnick smiled, completely aware of Judy's interest in his crush, "well he's really-"

"He?"

"SHE! She... s-sorry..."

Judy smiled skeptically, "so it's a girl?" Finnick's back went rigid, and he was sweating, both from nerve, and the intense humidity outside. "Y-yeah, it's a girl," Finnick lied, "and she's really cute, and nice and funny, and whenever I look at her I get a super intense fluttery feeling in me," Judy smirked, "huh, you seemed head over heels for her." Finnick was ripping out fistfuls of grass, "yeah, I am..." Finnick admitted, that part was true. Judy nodded, patting the fennec's still shirtless back, "well I'm going to bed, sweet dreams lover boy." Finnick chuckled, slightly sad that she left, but mostly thankful, now he was alone, and could think openly.

"Do I like Nick?" Finnick asked himself aloud, but softly, incase Judy or someone was eavesdropping, he didn't really need to ask himself that question.

"Yeah, I do..."

Finnick smiled to himself blushing, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea, and the best part was, Nick might even like him back.


	12. Energy Drinks

Nick woke up with a bang, literally, a loud clanging sound that had originated from outside brought the fox out of his blissful slumber. Nick's neck was strangely tight, the fox hated it when this happened, it made it hard for him to turn his head, and to grab things. Nick slowly massaged his neck for a few moments before rising up, noticing immediately that both Finnick and Judy were gone, Nick had noticed that Finnick had been acting off, ever since their... "encounter" with each other, Nick sighed, he honestly didn't mean to kiss Finn, no matter how much he freaking enjoyed it, the fox's heart slumped, it really must've weirded the poor guy out. Nice first move Nicky, the fox growled to himself. When Nick exited Finnick's van, the first person he saw was Maxwell, hunched over a bunch of bottles, curious, and seeing that the man who had given them a place to stay for the night was in a bit of a twist, Nick walked over to see what Maxwell had spilled, "hey Max, you good?" Nick asked, looking over the tiger's shoulder to get a look at the bottle-like objects. Hearing the sound of Nick's voice, Maxwell immediately jumped up, slightly grazing Nick's nose, the fox backed up, bewildered. Maxwell turned around to face Nick, smiling patiently, "oh! Hi Nicky! How you feeling? That dashboard really did a number on you yesterday!"

"What? Oh, oh yeah, right, yeah it did, I'm ok now. Hey have you seen Finnick?"

Nick asked hopefully, then realizing he had only mentioned the fennec, he hastily added, "o-or Judy..." Nick looked down, both to hide the fact that he was blushing, and he was still mildly curious to see the bottles that Maxwell was hiding. Maxwell shrugged, adjusting his work cap on his head, "nope, haven't seen either of 'em, you should try out back!" Nick immediately noticed the desperate plead in Maxwell's voice, like he couldn't wait for the moment Nick left, the tiger was obviously hiding something, "so uh, what are those bottles you spilt?" Nick smirked inwardly when he saw the look of defeat flash over Maxwell's amber eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came, the fox tried to sound as innocently curious as possible, but even though Nick was former street hustler, the fox didn't think he was fooling the tiger, but still, Nick had Maxwell cornered, the tiger needed to answer, or risk even more suspicion. "J-just some energy drinks." Maxwell stammered, he managed to keep eye contact with Nick the whole time though, impressive. "I felt bad for your boyfriend, and wanted to fix his van up."

All the blood in Nick's body rushed to his face.

"B-boyfriend?! We're not dating!" 

"You're not? Oh, huh."

"W-what made you think we were?!" 

"Well you're always staring at each other when the other isn't looking, then when you do make eye contact, he growls, you smile shyly, and then you both turn away, blushing mad as hell."

"Finnick s-stares at m-me?..." 

"Hell yeah he does! Almost as much as you stare at him!"

"I-I don't stare-"

"You especially seem to enjoy staring at his ass, he likes to stare more at your lips and neck though." 

"Oh god..."

"You good there bud?"

"Yup! Gonna go find Judy!"

Maxwell chuckled, then, immediately whirled back to the bottles when Nick left the room, nowhere on the bottles read the words Energy Drink. 

Judy was in Maxwell's kitching, cooking up a healthy breakfast of pancakes and pig-free bacon strips, Finnick was with her as well, setting a small four person table with paper plates and plastic utensils. "Man, it was so nice of Maxwell to let us use his kitchen to cook breakfast!" Judy sighed contently, skillfully flipping a pancake into the air, so high it grazed the ceiling ever so slightly, but didn't hit hard enough to get stuck, Judy then spun a complete circle and caught the pancake with one hand. Finnick whistled silently, standing on a chair, and trying to shove a paper plate across the table. A massive smack hung through the small room, as Nick slammed through the door, practically knocking it off its rusty hinges.

"JUDY I- O-oh! Uh, h-hey Finnick..."

Finnick pretended to be intrigued by Judy's pancake flipping skills, and simply threw a peace sign Nick's way. Nick felt his already prominent blush grow even more, I can't tell Judy what I just heard right in front of Finn! Millions of thoughts rapid fired through Nick's head, he'd get so mad, ah god, he'd hate me! So Nick busted out the second biggest thing on his mind, "Maxwell spilled some bottles in the garage, he said they were energy bottles, cause he was gonna fix Finn's van..."

"He said that?!"

"Uh y-yeah..." Nick stammered, Finnick yipped in delight before hopping off his chair, and making a beeline toward the garage to where Maxwell probably still was. Nick watched Finnick leave, mentally telling himself not to stare at his... "But I don't think they really were energy drinks..." Nick turned toward Judy, punting those thoughts out of his head. Judy smiled, "ok, I'll look into that after breakfast, but is that ALL you wanted to tell me?" Judy asked, grinning, Nick sighed, no longer upset at himself for blushing madly, "ok, I'm gonna tell you this because your my best friend, and you're not gonna judge me."

"Is it that you have a huge crush on Finni and that kiss gave you insane amounts of pleasure but you know if you do it again on purpose he'll just about sock you in the face for it?" 

"No?"

"..."

"Yes." 

Judy squealed happily, "oooh I knew it! Oh god you guys would be so cute together! Oh my god! I totally forgot to tell you something, so last night, I was just lying awake you know? And all of the sudden, I seek Finnick roll over and start to pet your neck fur, it was so kawaii!"

"Kawaii?"

"Ok ok sorry, but anyways, right after he seemed really upset with himself for doing it, so he ripped his shirt off probably 'cause he was real hot and stormed outside, so I followed him, and you know what he said?"

"To piss off?"

"Surprisingly, no! He seemed pretty upset about something, and then he confessed it!"

"What'd he confess?! Does he like me?!"

"He didn't say he liked you directly, but he said he does have a crush, and that he prefers if they'd stay anonymous for now."

Nick's stomach began to flutter, and he noticed his heart rate had increased dramatically, he also noticed he was smiling madly.

"Do you think I should-"

Finnick and Maxwell burst through the doors, both of them laughing in perfect sync. "Smelt those delicious patty cakes you were cooking!" Maxwell said between laughs, taking the spot next to a dying Finnick. Nick frowned, he had just gotten out of his original seat to move to the one beside the fennec. Judy cast a sideways smile at Nick, before serving the pancakes. Breakfast went by fast, Finnick and Maxwell continuously cracked jokes to each other, Nick scowled into his pancake the whole time. After the food, Judy decided she should check out those mysterious bottles Nick seemed to be on edge about.

The bottles weren't too hard to find, hidden away in Maxwell's poor exscuse of a refrigerator. They were simple plastic bottles, with a vibrant yellow label, no name though, they were also still full.

"Any ideas?" Judy asked the two foxes, who were examining the bottle the grey bunny had smuggled out of the fridge. Finnick snapped his fingers, grabbing the bottle from Nick. "I know what this is!" He said triumphantly, holding the bottle in the air as though it were a trophy, "well?" Judy and Nick asked in unison, "it's a drug." Finnick said so nonchalantly, Judy had to let out a small snicker. "I never would've though Maxwell did drugs." Nick said, even between her quiet giggles, Judy nodded her head in agreement, Finnick continued, "it's a liquid drug, you can put it in your water and stuff, does what regular drugs do, they're nice 'till they wear off SUPER addictive. But this certain drug, Yellow Tail I think it's called, if you drink about half of that bottle at once, you're dead, five minutes tops, it looks exactly like water, too." Just studied the bottle, "that's the perfect way to murder someone, pour it in their cup and say it's water. How come the ZPD doesn't know about this?"

"Oh they do, it's been banned a LONG time ago, used to be pretty popular in black markets."

Nick took the bottle of Judy, and studied it, that was when the sharp fox noticed something, written in print, was an expiration date, easy to miss since it was written in white, Nick squinted against the bottle, what he finally read made his blood turn cold, the fox shoved the bottle back at Judy and intensely began to tap where the expiration date hid.

"Judy there's an expiration date.."

"Huh? When did it expire?"

"Twenty years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmigod... 1000 HITS?!?! Oh my god guys I honestly cannot thank you enough!! I love you all so much thank youuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! :'D


	13. Maxwell's Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I'm not dead!!! I kept writing writing myself into corners doe, I've also been pretty busy since with school, 9th grade never fails to please*
> 
>  
> 
> *nah

Judy' lips froze in place, she quickly grabbed the bottle out of Nick's paw, the liquid kept inside sloshed around roughly, it was kind of funny really, this little bottle looked so harmless, but it was capable of killing live animals. Judy's eyes grazed the plastic bottle, trying to see the date for herself, Nick tapped the area with the date with a black claw, once Judy saw it, she couldn't stop staring at it, "expires November 9, 1996! This is unbelievable! When were the two badgers killed?" "On a very unfortunate day." Finnick responded sarcastically, smirking at himself through the shiny surface of his newly repaired van, Judy growled, "Finnick, this is serious! We might be in the house of a murderer! That doesn't weird you out at all?" Finnick turned to face Judy with the same snarky expression he had just given himself in the reflection of the car, "if that murderer fixed my car for free, nah, I'm not really bothered." Judy gripped the plastic bottle so tight Nick worried the deadly substance inside would explode all over her. The bunny looked over at Nick, the fox could tell she was getting tired of Finn's antics, but she was more excited about the fact that they might have this case cracked, "Nick, come on, I think we need to ask Maxwell a few questions, Finnick, you're coming too."

"Dammit..."

Maxwell sat it his kitchen, his posture was mostly relaxed, he was slouched against the wood chair, and his legs were crossed, but his eyes would dart around the room, though they mostly lingered between Nick and Judy, they also found themselves looking at the door quite often, he was also tapping a massive striped paw on his knee. "Maxwell, this is a friendly interrogation," Judy began, and placed one of Maxwell's bottles from his garage refrigerator on the chipping table, the acidic formula inside sloshed around menacingly, interrogations were never friendly, the tiger thought bitterly, but he swallowed that thought along with the expanding lump in his throat, he smiled patiently, "Officer Hopps, every question you have I promise I will answer to the best of my ability." Maxwell smiled genuinely, Judy sighed in relief, obviously very thankful of Maxwell's unforced cooperation, but the tiger did spot out of the corner of his eye both Nick and Finnick narrowed their eyes, of course they didn't buy his act, they were foxes for petes sake! Judy grabbed a polka dot flippad, and a carrot pen, Maxwell couldn't help but smile when he heard the sharp click of a button, and noticed the speakers hidden just below Judy's writing paw, clever bunny, Maxwell thought, smiling, she's recording everything I'm about to say. "First question." Judy drew a deep breath before reciting everything she had written down, "Is this the illegal drug Yellow Tail that we found inside your refrigerator?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are you aware that it is capable of killing animals?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you aware that this drug was banned throughout Zootopia, and keeping it will result in your arrest?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you aware that this drug expired twenty years ago?"

That last question caught Maxwell off guard, he mentally scolded himself when he felt a cold sweat both heat and chill up his back, his hand itched to adjust his collared shirt, basically screaming out to Judy that he was nervous and uncomfortable, the tiger knew that denying it would lead him into more questioning, so the tiger heaved a distressed sigh, and admitted everything with one breath,

"Yes, now before you think I was the one who killed those two unfortunate badgers-"

"I've know it all along..."

"No you didn't Finn."

"I have an alibi, photo evidence, not only does it prove I didn't kill them, it shows who did."

Judy raised an eyebrow skeptically, evidence that not only proved that Maxwell was out of the clear, but it also proved who committed the crime? Judy shook her head, refusing to get her hopes to high, that sounded to good to be true. "Really! You have to believe me! I can go get it right now!" Maxwell lurched out of his seat, his arms extended in pleading, Judy bit her bottom lip, contemplating this, after a brief moment, Judy looked at Maxwell, and search his desperate amber eyes for any signs of deceit, finding none, Judy slowly nodded her head in obligation, "very well, go retrieve this photo evidence, and nothing more. Nick, go with him." Judy said last minute, it was hard hard to switch from trusting someone to suspecting them for murder so fast. Nick seemed hesitant at first, but then nodded, and scampered after the great tiger, who's tail was already slithering like a serpant out the door. The bunny was now alone with Finnick, she really wanted to tell Finn that Nick had a crush on him, but she could picture the fennec's reaction to that already, and besides, she had already promised Nick she wouldn't give a hint to anything. "So Finnick," Judy started, turning to face the tiny golden fox, who was standing on a chair, arms folded, and glaring at the door in concentration, the bunny had the most innocent smile she could muster smacked on her face. Finnick slowly turned his head, his low growl signifying he wanted nothing to do with Judy's "adorable" little tricks, "yeah?" The fennec asked slowly, narrowing his eyes, "about that crush of yours-"

Judy's innocent little question was cut short by Maxwell and Nick walking back in, Maxwell seemed rather triumphant, a glossy, crumpled paper was in fist, the other fist was swinging to and fro in a confident gait. Nick had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking as bored as ever. "I have the evidence right here! See?" Maxwell handed the picture to Judy. Who graciously took it, though her eyes never once left the tiger's face, the picture was rather gory, Judy threw her paw up to her mouth to stifle a disgusted groan. Though the photo was blurry, it was clear enough to show the action that was taking place in that frozen image, there were two figures, Judy assumed to be the badgers, one was lying on the floor, nothing but a heap of blood and fur, the other one wasn't ready to give in, and had one paw up in a desperate plea to stop, the two killers, they had long, slender tails, sleek black bodies, and were holding axes above their heads. Judy nodded, so Maxwell was innocent, these to creatures looked like two panthers, not one tiger. "But Maxwell..." Judy questioned slowly, handed the picture to Nick and Finnick to study, she couldn't bear to look at it any longer, "what's with the Yellow Tail?" Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck in the choking awkwardness, "ah well, I was young and foolish, and well, some years ago, I took one sip, and it all went downhill from there... but I've been getting better!" Judy chuckled, more out of pity, than anything else.

Nick was barely even studying the photo in front of them, the only thing he could notice was how close Finnick was to him, close enough to feel the heat radiantly off his gold fur, close enough to smell the stale pancake off his breath, close enough to feel the punch in the gut the fennec just gave the larger fox. 

"Ow Finn! The fuck?!"

But Finnick's expression was not one of rage, humor, or even sarcasm. It was a look Nick had seen on the fox very few times, it was a look of horror. "Nick..." Finnick said his name so slowly, and with so much fear, Nick felt goosebumps prickle underneath his flame colored fur, "Nick these are panthers..." Finnick seemed to have swallowed back tears that had formed.

"yeah, and? Wait... you don't mean?.."

"Nick, it was Marcus..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The expiration date on the bottle is my birthday 0w0 (not the 1996 part)


	14. Marcus Catt

Judy looked up from trying to keep her delicious pancake breakfast from reaching the surface once more. She saw Nick and Finnick staring into each other's eyes, but the expressions they held weren't dreamy and lovestruck, they were looks of pure and utter horror, like someone had resurfaced a memory that was buried deep for a reason. "What?" Judy asked walking over to them, she barely acknowledged that Maxwell had left, he proved he was innocent, that was all Judy wanted out of him. "WHAT?!" Judy called, louder this time, it caused both Nick and Finnick to break their telepathic conversation, and nearly jump out of their fur, Judy hadn't meant to yell and startle them, especially when this picture seemed to put them on edge, well, it put everyone on edge, but especially Nick and Finnick. The red police fox coughed awkwardly, looking at Judy,

"What, what?"

"Whoop, whoop..."

The two foxes forced a chuckle, obviously doing everything in their power to avoid discussing the photo even more than they already had. Judy rolled her eyes, "what did you just say about the photo? I know this pic spooked you guys, it scared me too, but I need to know who's in this picture, it could bring us to our biggest lead, or, better or worse, I'm not sure, the MURDERER." 

Nick sighed, the images of Marcus Catt and his bodyguards beating the living daylights out of him those many years ago, Nick actually realized if Matt and Zak hadn't have beaten him near to death that night, he never would've met Finnick. Nick smiled, and looked down at the fennec, only to realize the fennec had been staring at him. "What?" The golden fox asked suspiciously, Nick choked awkwardly on air as he wracked his brain for a response, "u-uh, aren't you gonna tell Officer Hopps about Marcus?" Nick smiled innocently as Finnick rolled his eyes, and turned to explain to Judy. Nick was only half listening, he found himself staring at Finnic'a large, soft ears, he began to wonder what Finnick would do once this case was solved, would they be friends again? Nick sighed, the fox wanted to be so much more than friends with the fennec, Finnick wasn't a homophob, but he definitely wouldn't take it well if Nick was to ask him out. Nick rubbed his neck, remembering their first night with Maxwell, and how Judy had told Nick that Finnick had been petting his neck, did he actually? Or did Judy just say that to make Nick feel better?

"Nick? NICK!"

"G-ah! Fuck... what'd I miss?!"

Finnick undid the first three buttons on his button up collared bowling shirt, and popped the collar, Nick smiled, he wasn't sure if Finnick was trying to look sexy, badass, or adorable. "...so we're gonna basically ask other scam artists about Marcus's coordinates?" Judy was asking Finnick, who shoved the photo deep in one of the pockets of his khakis, Finnick simply nodded in response, and put his hands on his hips, staring at Nick, who nervously stared back, "but I think it would be smarter if Nick stayed back, you know, since you ditched us scam artists for justice or whatever." Nick flinched, Finnick still hadn't forgiven Nick for leaving him. "O-ok," Nick held his chin up, smirking, never let them see that they get to you.

"I'll get a burger at Burger Pig or something." Nick grinned.

Finnick wouldn't deny it, it felt good to be in his van once more, French rap music blaring, windows down, even though Maxwell had fixed the A.C for him. As they toured around Sahara Square, the fennec pondered what they would do when they met Marcus, the panther obviously wouldn't go down without a fight, should they have Nick show up for backup? The fennec shook his head, Judy'll figure it out, she'd probably call Chief Bogo for reinforcements or something. Quit worrying about Marcus, Finnick chided himself, this about something that makes you happy or whatever.

Think about Nick.

Finnick smiled, for once, reminding himself how much he liked the fox didn't make him mad. Finnick wondered what would happen if he asked the fox out, Finnick growled out loud, Nick would say no, he was obviously straight, right? He and Judy were a thing, right? "Finnick, where would you say Marcus would be? You knew him best out of the three of us." Judy asked from the backseat, breaking the fennec from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh," Finnick glanced up at his rear view mirror, "Nick, remember that old club we would go to every now and then? "Yeah," Nick sat up straight in the passengers seat, remembering all the times the two would go there in their best clothes, get drunk, party, then throw up in Finnick's van, then do it all over again. "Marcus practically owned the place, he was always sitting there, in the center of attention, a lioness on his left, a vixen on his right. I'm still not sure if that club is the reason why Marcus is so well know among scam artists, or if Marcus is the reason that club is one of the most popular in Zootopia." Finnick nodded his agreement, "can't remember the name, but I remember it being on the outskirts of town, I suggest we drive around for a while till nightfall, I'd say we have a pretty good chance of catching Marcus there, or at least, finding someone who's up to date with that pussy's life."

The trio did just as Finnick had suggested, touring Zootopia isn't as interesting as it sounded, especially when a certain bunny cop wouldn't let anyone go shopping for merch. Eventually, the sun had disappeared past the horizon, and all the scam artists, con men, and streetwise folk slunk from out of the shadows to mingle, Judy proposed they put more club like attire on, which included a skintight purple dress for Judy, and a sharp suit for the boys. Finnick was sitting in front of the wheel of his van, scrolling through FurBook, and turned his head toward Nick, "you looking strapping," the fennec complimented earnestly, blushing as he did so, he hoped the cover of darkness would hid his shame. Nick was tapping his claws on the dashboard at an impressive speed, an old habit of his that he did when nervous. "Huh?" Nick glanced up, only now seeming to react to Finnick's words, "oh, thanks, you look hot- I mean great! Well, you do look hot, yeah, the girls will dig your outfit, it really defines your a- it's nice..." The larger fox ducked his head, and tugged on his velvet tie, as though he were trying to strangle himself. Finnick furrowed his brow, sensing Nick's nerve, "hey dude, I know you're nervous about seeing Marcus again, but trust me, I'm even more nervous, I actually have to go and TALK to him, since you're uh, not um, well liked throughout scam artists, you might not even have to come in." Finnick reached out and patted the other fox's hand, it was the first time Finnick had made physical contact by choice with Nick since that one night in the fennec's van, Nick jumped at the other's touch and jerked his hand back. Finnick flinched, realizing that he had made the situation even more uncomfortable. "Right, well then," Finnick coughed awkwardly, standing up, "I'd better be off, Judy's probably waiting, stay outta trouble, 'Kay?" Nick nodded, holding the hand Finnick had touched with the other hand.

Nick could not whipe the smile off his face.

"so, tell me," Judy said casually as the two walked up to the club, "what does Marcus look like." Finnick shrugged, pulling out his ID, "massive panther, jet black fur, always groomed and gelled back, and massive yellow eyes, you can't miss him." The security guard in front of the entrance monotonously droned, "ID's." Clearly bothered by the fact that he himself was inches away from the biggest club in Zootopia, yet could not go in and party. Judy nodded, and reached into her purse, pulling out her own ID, Finnick wasn't sure if the guard had even checked their identifications as he grunted and handed the cards back in a millisecond. The two walked around for a while, finding no signs of the cat they were looking for. "We could try asking the bartender," Judy suggested "she seems nice." Finnick glanced at the busty leopard behind the counter who was screeching at a poor beaver who had just thrown up on the floor, "define nice." Finnick said sarcastically as he hopped onto one of the chairs (with Judy's assistance of course), after the leopardess had finished cursing out the whimpering beaver, she turned to look at Finnick and Judy, and grabbed an already clean glass and began wiping it, clearing just wanting to occupy her hands. "How can I help you two," she said gruffly, putting the cup down to adjust her hot pink spaghetti strap tank top, Finnick opened his mouth in an attempt to sweet talk the pretty she-cat for a while, but Judy was quicker, the bunny got right down to the case, literally. "Judy Hopps ZPD Law Enforcement." Judy recited for what felt like the hundredth time this case, and proudly held out her badge for the bartender to see, "we are looking for Marcus Catt, is he here?" Just as Judy asked this, she felt a cold, clammy paw clamp over her shoulder, so big it weighed her petite build down, Finnick coughed on air as he turned around, leaning against the table to get a better look at the animal who was behind them, Judy did the same. The animal clearing wanting her attention had jet black fur, gelled back, and massive yellow eyes, and a smirking mouth.

"This is he." The cat cooly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Marcus? If not, reread chapter 1, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, and I'm not at all proud of this chapter, it's really short, there's some Nick and Finni stuff but that's really it, I can assure you the next chapter will be longer and a lot more interesting! Thanks!
> 
> ~JTG


	15. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do something different for a chapter, this chapter is basically gonna be just a bunch of Nick's memories with Finni, the next chapter will pick up where the previous one left off, thanks!!
> 
> ~JTG

Waiting alone in a van gave Nick a lot of time to think, he sighed, keeping his secret feelings for Finnick became harder and harder to handle, he found himself staring at Finnick more and more often, Nick sighed once more, where did he go wrong? Nick and Finnick used to be best friends, Nick could tell Finnick anything he wanted, and though the blonde fox seemed cold hearted and self centered, Finni listened to everything Nick had to say. And not only did he listen, 

He understood. 

8 YEARS AGO

-Two Weeks After the Beginning of Nick and Finnick's Partnership-

"Hey Big Guy! How's it hanging?" Nick grinned gleefully, and climbed into the clunky, messy van that belonged to his best friend Finnick, the fennec, who was writing something down on a piece of lined paper, slowly looked over his shoulder, unamused. But, seeing Nick's goofy arrogant smile forced him to chuckle, flashing that smile at the wrong animal will get him into a fight someday, Finnick could see it already. "What's with that retarded name?" Finnick frowned again, only now realizing the ironic nickname Nick had just given him, Nick's smirk widened, "well, you're a big guy, you know, you're big."

"Yeah, in more places than one."

"wow Finn, are you really so low that you have to lie to yourself about how long your-"

"adda, adda, adda, shut up," Finnick interrupted, already knowing what Nick was going to say, Nick chuckled, sitting down, and spread out his legs, leaning against the wall of the van, the toes from one foot fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "But seriously," Nick said, more serious now, but that confident smarminess never left his eyes as he stared at Finnick, who flicked an ear, signaling that he was listening. "What are you doing? Are you writing a story?" Finnick snorted at Nick's childish assumption, "yeah man, it's called Harry Pawter, and it's about a dog who's parents died and he has magical powers and he's best friends with a cat and a rat and his uncles also a dog but he dies, and there this little white ferret that like to fight poor Mr. Pawter, waddaya think?" Finnick turned his head to face Nick, his genuine sarcastic expression was met by a wide-eyed, gaping Nick, "dude, you should fucking write that..." Finnick blinked, did Nick not understand his sarcastic humor? "No man, I'm being serious!" Nick scooted over behind Finnick, so that the tiny fox was nestled in between his legs, Finnick arched his back so he could look at his crazy friend in the eye,

"What the fuck?"

"Just hear me out," Nick said, his voice filled to the brim with exciment and anticipation, he leaned over Finnick so he could write on the fennec's sheet of paper, resting his chin on the top of the blonde fox's head after a moment, forcing his large ears down, Finnick growled at Nick's somewhat bold move, but did not push him off. "So, you could write this book, yeah? I know some guys who can get us a hundred paperbacks of it, for like 200 bucks? But I'll chat them into agreeing to make it more like 50, anyways, we can sell it like it's a published book! Boom! New scam idea!"

"You don't expect to write Lord of the Pigs, do you?"

"It can suck ass! It just has to be like, 458 pages or whatever, no biggie!"

Nick smiled, he would remember that memory forever, he thought of all the times Finnick had yelled at him, and called him a screwup, then there were the times he didn't,

Nick had that awful feeling again, that feeling you get every so often, when you know you screwed up big, and you're just so embarssed and humiliated you just want to curl up into a ball and disappear off the face of the earth. The enraged red fox turned sharply into an ally, an ally where a certain red van was parked, he threw the doors open, not even flinching when the hinges made a hearty screech, threatening to give out and break. For once, Nick was truly grateful that Finnick was not in the van with him, the red fox new exactly what the smaller one would say to him, 'what the hell were you thinking Nick?' or, 'real smart move Wilde, so tell me, how does 3 years jail time sound to you?' Nick sighed, knees up to his chest, staring at an empty takeout box in front of him, the only use the plastic container had now was to constantly remind Nick how famished he was, but the fox wasn't ready to show his face to the world again, maybe he could just stay in Finnick's van forever, Finnick could do a one-man-scam thing, the fennec was talented enough for that, he'd done it successfully enough before he'd met Nick. The fox shook his head to that thought, he could already imagine what Finnick would say to him if he told the fennec he wanted to hide in his van forever.

"Come Nicholas P. Fucking Wilde! Get your ass off my perfectly washed and vacuumed carpet and back into the act!"

Nick's head jolted up in surprise, the low voice of Finnick was no longer just in his head, but right in front of him!

"Finnick?" Nick croaked, flinching at how his voice cracked, he was trying so hard to hold back tears. The fennec stood in front of him smirking, a beer in each paw, "no its the boys in blue, paws up Wilde, for being too much of a screwup." Nick plastered a fake smile, he knew the fennec's sarcastic humor was meant to cheer him up, but, if anything, it only made his mood worsen. Nick sighed, avoiding Finnick's eyes as he curled himself into an even tighter ball in the corner, the first tear trickled down his face, wettening his fur. "I-I'm so sorry Finn..." Nick began feebly, "I didn't know what came over me I just..." Nick trailed off, the fox wasn't much for apologizes, and when he did apologize, its not like it would win any awards. "Hey..." Finnick walked up to the other, using Nick's two dollar clip-on tie to wipe away his tears, the fennec then forced a beer into the larger fox's paw, Nick made no attempt to open the glass bottle. Finnick sighed, and leaned against him, the fennec never really gave out pep talks, especially to Nick, who never looks like he needs the extra support, but now it was pretty clear he needed it more than most. "I know, your scared, and mad, and probably want to shoot yourself in the cock right now... but... I'm here to tell you-the person who was affected by your dumb move most-that it's ok." Finnick patted Nick's hand. The other fox looked the other away, as though looking at the fennec would make him cry even more. Finnick sighed, and stood on his tiptoes to give Nick a gentle kiss on the cheek, Nick's heart skipped at beat, and he looked back down at Finnick, who was smiling at him, the brotherly kiss was still burning Nick's cheek, Finnick hugged Nick's knee,

"To be honest, Nicholas P. Wilde, you could never mess up in my eyes.

Nick wrestled with the lever to his side, until his seat flew backward, and he was staring through the open moonroof of Finnick's van, smiling at that memory. That very moment was what actually inspired the infamous Father Son Act.

"Howdy Dandy Doodly, el Finnick! How are you on this super awesome day of sunshine and tax free coffee?" Nick poked the fennec in the tummy until he snarled fiercely and nipped Nick's finger so hard it drew blood, Finnick's constant "I'll bite 'cho face off" threat was no bluff. Nick clicked his tongue impatiently as Finnick screamed and hollered at him, the fennec's verbal attacks used to do a number on Nick's sense of security, but know he just brushed all the curses and offenses off like a ladybug. After a few minutes, Finnick was fully awake, (he had been in a deep dream when Nick poked his stomach endlessly) and breathing heavily after giving Nick every curse word and threat in the dictionary. "Are you done?" Nick did his best to sound impatient, even picking at a black claw for emphasis, but truly, he found it so adorable whenever Finnick exploded on him. Finnick stuck up one lone finger Nick's way, before walking to the corner to get dressed, Nick didn't take the hint to stop smirking at him. After the fennec had put his regular green khakis and black bowling shirt on, he turned around to face Nick who was humming an old nursery rhyme. Still smirking at him.

"Well Sir SmilesALot, what the hell do you want?"

"nothing from you, except your dignity."

"My what?"

Nick leaned forward, gesturing for Finnick to come closer, the fennec obliged without hesitation, "what are you up to?" The fennec narrowed his deep brown eyes, his low voice oozing suspicion. "I have a new scam idea!" Nick chirped giddily, his red tail wagging slightly, Finnick chuckled, and, sensing that he was going to be here a while, sat down in front of his partner, "this should be good, what's the idea?" It was finally Finnick's turn to smirk. "I'm calling it the Father Son Act!" Nick said with jazz hands, as though he were imagining a glowing slogan for it and everything.

"Oh boy."

"Just hear me out!" Nick stopped Finnick from saying something rude and offensive just in time, "you can wear this cute little elephant costume I bought for you at the thrift store." Nick pulled out a dirty, baby food stained, smelly costume from a plastic bag beside him, "Nick," Finnick began slowly, not wanting to hurt his buddy's feelings, especially when it was so obvious that Nick had put a lot of energy into this new scam idea, "you couldn't pay me enough to wear that.." Nick's fluorescent ego didn't falter for a moment, he was probably EXPECTING the smaller fox to say that, "but just think about all the cash we could get out of it! And imagine how adorable you'd look!" Nick knew that Finnick hated looking adorable, at the fact that Finnick might dress up in a baby's costume wouldn't be for the fennec's pleasure, it would be for Nick's. Finnick spat in Nick's direction, the larger fox was unsure if it was intentional or not. The silence was promising.

"All right."

"All right, what?"

"All right, I'll do it..."

"REALLY?!"

Nick lunged at Finnick, ignoring the smaller fox's yips and attempts to bite a finger off, the red fox picked up the blonde one as though he were a child, and cuddled him like one.

"Alright Nicky, alright. I'm doing this for you bud, ok? Don't screw it up."

"I won't! I swear!"

Finnick smiled, and finally wrapped his paws around his friend's neck, hugging him back.

"Hey Finni?"

"Eh?"

"I love you..."

Finnick's heart drummed in his ears.

"L-Like a friend..." Nick added the last part hastily, "you're my best friend..."

"I love you too buddy..."

Nick smiled, and studied the driver's chair in the van that belonged to his crush. He would cherish that memory forever. The fox sighed, it had to be an hour, at least, since Finnick and Judy, where could they-

"Hello, Nicholas..."

"A-agh! Shit... M-Marcus?.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY DIS TOOK SO LONG!!! OMG.... I WAS NOT ANTICIPATING THIS CHAPTER TO TAKE A LIFETIME AND A HALF.... I KEPT WRITING MYSELF INTO CORNERS AND I ALWAYS KEEP FORGETTING TO SAVE AND UGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IM JUST REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG PLEASE DONT KILL ME I LOVE YOU ALL


	16. Not What it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so I have a lot of explaining to do, you guys have probably noticed it take me an EXTREMELY long time to get the chapters out, and I just wanna say right now that I'm sorry, I've been under a lot of pressure with school, and it's sad to say my family isn't helping, but I'll be ok! I love writing, I always have, so I haven't given up on this book, and I really hope you guys haven't given up on me, even though it's probably really irritating that it takes me a month to upload a new chapter. Thanks, I love you all!!
> 
> ~JTG

Nick blinked, staring at Marcus, who-like practically every other time Nick has seen him-looks comepletely unfazed, Finnick had a rather painful expression on his face, it was a look the red fox doesn't see on his smaller companion often.

Pity.

Nick blinked when he broke eye contact with Finnick, he hadn't even realized he was holding a gaze with him. Finnick does not usually pity people, he definitely doesn't pity Nick, pity doesn't help anyone except the person who gave the pity, that's what the fennec always said. But Nick needs pity now, the taller fox knows the worst of Marcus, the last time they met, the black panther had nearly killed him, and now here they were again 2 years later, face to face. Judy Hopps about to arrest the cat, so he can finally pay for everything he has done.

And Nick didn't care.

As Marcus sat in the back of the van beside Judy, he was handcuffed, and the small bunny had a loaded pistol to his temple, Nick couldn't really explain how he felt, it felt like sadness, but also, for some reason, pride. Perhaps pride wasn't the right word, he wasn't proud of catching Marcus, but he did feel like he had been avenged. Yes, avenged, the red fox smiled to himself from the sideview mirror on the van, but, although Nick may be happy to a certain extent, there was still that lingering sadness. Finnick punched the key into place, and the old van coughed to life. Nick jerked up straight, blinking profusely, as though some idiot thought it would be funny to shine a flashlight in his face. 

Nick was sad because this would soon be over.

He was sad because he probably will never see Finnick again.

At least not like this.

Nick glanced over at his little friend. The arrogant, sarcastic scam artist, his beautiful, hilarious, angry little Finni.

The love of his fucking life.

After this was over, Finnick will be set free of all charges, with the acception of a warning, back into the life of a con man, and once again, working against Nick. How can someone you love be considered the enemy?

This is how.

Nick could envision it already, Chief Bogo releasing Finnick. The snarky fox entering his van, no longer accompanied by a certain police fox and bunny. They may share a few awkward words, Finnick may apologize, Nick may hug the fennec. But one thing is for certain, Nick didn't want this little fiasco to end, this little adventure of theirs, he didn't want it to be over so soon.

But it was.

The red fox glanced at Judy from the rear view mirror, her face was harder than stone, violet eyes focused on nothing and everything at once, she caught his eye though, he face expressionless, but she pressed the gun closer to Marcus's head, her trembling paw never once abandoning the trigger. Nick suddenly realized, Judy had never killed anyone before, she must be so terrified, there's a pretty god chance that any second now, she may have to pull that trigger, and she'll be a murderer, no matter what the law says about self defense, she'll have killed someone, the fox gave his best friend a shy, reassuring smile, the bunny's face still remained cold and focused, but her shoulders relaxed a bit. Nick faced forward, his stomach lurched as Finnick pulled into the parking lot of the ZPD, this was it.

The 20 Year Case was solved.

***  
Finnick leaned against the wheel of his old van, a lit cigarette was lodged between two teeth, the lazy glow of the flaming stick was enough to illuminate the ZPD lighter Judy gave to the fennec. It felt like eons ago. Finnick, unsure if it was content sigh, or a tired sigh.

It was neither.

It was a sigh that poured out sadness.

This case caused a lot of strife, countless fights and tears. And one kiss. One perfect kiss, that ended way too soon, 'if I could go back...' Finnick thought to himself, 'to that moment, I would've grabbed Nick, I don't fucking care how straight and madly in love with Judy his is, I would've fucked him in the ass right there...' the fennec chuckled at that dirty thought, feeling himself turn red. His crush and that bastard bunny where currently inside with Marcus, proving him guilty. Honestly, the fennec wasn't surprised it was Marcus behind the murder, that dude had killed countless people countless times before, but, the strange thing was, Marcus always had a reason to kill people, what could these two badgers have possibly done to Marcus? 'Don't think about it too hard,' Finnick gently scolded himself, 'if anyone can get that shit out of Marcus, Bogo can.' 

Heavy footsteps came toward the direction of Finnick, the fennec flicked his large, sensitive ears and dropped the cigarette, stomping on it for good measure, who ever was coming this way was either not even trying to hide themselves, or are doing a pretty damn bad job at it. Finnick considered hopping into his van and retrieving his bat, nah, this is the police station, who here could hurt him?

"Hi Finni!"

"Clawhauser?"

"Yup! That's me!" The pudgy cheetah giggled, in his hands were two plastic cups, probably filled with coffee, Clawhauser handed the smaller of the cups to Finnick, who sniffed it, discovering the reminments were tea, the fennec wasn't a big fan of tea, but he just realized how cold he was, and eagerly took a sip. "Judy told me how you didn't want to go in with them to bring the culprit to Bogo..." Finnick snorted, of course Judy told him, that girl can't keep a secret for her life. "Why's that?" Clawhauser leaned against Finnick's van, causing the red giant to groan from holding up the cheetahs weight. Finnick shrugged, sloshing his tea slightly, "just don't see the need I guess," the fennec sighed, wishing the next words he will say aren't reality, "Bogo will release me, I leave to who knows where, and Nick and Judy'll go back to being star cops. Hell, Nick's probably glad I'll be gone soon." Finnick sighed, knowing for certain, without a shadow of doubt, what he said is true. "Oh I doubt that!" Clawhauser chirped, always optimistic. "Nicky's probably super bummed you're leaving," Finnick shrugged, "s'not like it matters, he'll go back to his 'perfect life' with Judy, those two should get married, always gushing over each other..." the hurt feeling in Finnick's chest worsened at the thought of Nick and Judy getting married,

"Finnick?"

"Yeh?"

"Are you... jealous of Judy?"

Finnick almost choked on his next sip of tea, "why would you think that?" The fennec said cooly,

'Shit how the fuck did that chubby kitty find out? God I'm so jealous of Judy, stealing my mans like that she a fucking hoe, she's got an awesome job too, and an awesome body, no wonder Nick likes her dammit I wish I was tall!'

Clawhauser shrugged, grinning innocently, "just, whenever you see them together you get this look on your face, like, you wish you were the one buying Nick coffee, or the one walking home with him, or cuddling on a park bench with him, instead of Judy," 

"You're so fucking right Ben..."

"I am?"

"Yup."

"Wait, so you like Nick?"

Fuck it.

"Yup."

"Like, more than friends?"

"Yup."

"Like, you wanna buy him dinner then-"

"Yup."

"Wow..." the two predators stood there side by side for what felt like ages, Finnick's tea had long since been finished and cast away, and the tiny fox and reverted back to shivering again. Clawhauser sighed, checking his phone, "wow, the party's in an hour!" 

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, literally, everyone in the ZPD is so relieved this case is finally cracked, they're throwing a party for you three, Delgato ordered a catering van, and Wolfred's out getting balloons and stuff, just a last minute celebration, you really should come you know."

"Wow..."

"What's wrong?"

"That's, so cool... maybe I will come, so your efforts won't go to waste." 

"Heh, yeah." Clawhause stood up, and the van sighed in relief, "whelp, I'm gonna go back inside, see if they need help, and besides Finnick..." Clawhauser trailed off as he walked away,

"What?" Finnick called,

"This will be the perfect time to tell him!"

"Tell who what?"

Clawhauser didnt respond, but Finnick smiled, knowing exactly what Clawhauser meant.

This would be the perfect time to tell Nick he loved him.

***  
Judy sighed, staring at the gory photo of the two panthers hacking away at the two badgers in her dimly light office. The bass from the music from the party could be heard just outside her door.

"Hopps?"

Judy jumped, and whirled her swivel chair around to meet a-for once in his life-relaxed Chief Bogo, "yes Chief?" Judy hopped of her chair, awaiting chief's commands, Bogo chuckled at Judy's readiness, "Judy, the case is solved, you know that right? The bad guy's behind bars." 

"Yeah I know..."

"So why don't you come and party with the rest of us?"

"I dunno Chief, I don't really like parties..."

"Hopps, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine!" Judy smiled earnestly, "I just, want to be alone right now, I'll come back later, I swear!" 

Bogo sighed, before leaving Judy's office.

The bunny went back to intensely studying the photo, the picture was taken at such a close range, why was it so blurry and sloppy? Like it was poorly photoshopped.

Photoshopped.

A terrifying feeling aroused in Judy's lower section as she fired up her computer. Though she didn't want to think it, but it was a possibility, could the real murderer have caught this photo and photoshopped it to frame Marcus? It made a bit of sense, Marcus is such a likely suspect, Bogo didn't even give the photo a second glance when Judy gave it to him.

The computer scanned the photo, and it digitally popped onto her screen. 

Edit.

Revert.

The dreaded loading sign appeared on her screen. 

Photo successfully reverted to original form. 

This is impossible, the murderer PHOTO EDITED the picture! Judy cried out, shutting her computer down before she threw up.

***  
"I'm gonna be honest here Finnick, I'm not one for parties..." Nick slurred ever syllable, before taking another big swig of the beer in his hand. Finnick couldn't help but chuckle at the drunk state his friend was in, that they both were in. All Finnick could see were blurs and splotches dancing and mingling, except for Nick, the red fox was the only clear thing Finnick could focus on, not that the fennec minded, he should be considering himself lucky that the only thing in the room he can see is the most beautiful thing in the room. "But... this party is alright... since... since you're here..." Finnick nodded, barely acknowledging what Nick said.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"I gotta... I gotta tell ya something..."

"M'Kay..."

"I... this is gonna sound really weird but, I think... I think I like you..."

Finnick choked on his next swig of beer, the last sober piece left in him screamed at him that Nick was drunk, he had no clue what he was saying. 'Finnick,' the fennec's grandma told him once, 'if you feel like someone close to you is lying to you, get them drunk.'

'Why gramma?'

'Drunk people always confess their deepest secrets, always.'

"Whadda ya mean?" Finnick probed innocently, Nick yawned, rubbing his face, "I mean..." the fox let out a low burp, "I mean I think I have a... what do people call it? A crush..."

"On me?"

"On you..."

Finnick leaned against the fox, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Nick?"

"Uh huh?..."

"I like you too..."

"You do?"

"Actually..."

"Huh?"

"Nick I..." Finnick stood up on the sofa the two were sitting on, and looked at the fox in the eyes, studying those beautiful green irises,

"Nick I actually love you."

Nick blinked, it was as though time itself had frozen for them, maybe it was because the fox was drunk, but he couldn't hear anything except for Finnick's deep, smooth voice. 

'He loves me...'

"Nick?"

"Uh huh..."

The fox hadn't even realized how close the small fennec had gotten to him. Finnick's lips were mere inches away from his own, he could smell the beer on the fennec's breath, along with the faint scent of cigarette smoke. Electricity flooded through Nick's body as the fennec wrapped his paws around the fox's neck, feeling his neck fur, it felt so familiar, as though Finnick had done it before. Nick needed more.

"Nick, kiss me."

Nick didn't think of anything else, he grabbed Finnick's face, the face he loved so much, and pressed his lips against it, his lips where so soft and warm, and exhilarating. It was incredible! It felt so much better than the first kiss they shared, because the both of them actually wanted this kiss to proceed, and it did. Finnick gripped onto Nick's neck fur tighter, and licked the fox's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Nick opened his mouth almost immediately, allowing Finnick to explore every inch of it. The red fox moaned softly, and he felt a smile appear on Finnick's face. Nick didn't want to let go, but he also didn't want to pass out from lack of oxygen. Nick gently pried them apart, amused by the irritated look on his partner's face. The taller fox smirked, which caused Finnick to blush. "That was nice..." Nick grinned devilishly, his voice low and seducing, the fox whispered into Finnick's ear, "wanna continue somewhere more private?" The fennec gasped, his tail thumping slightly as he realized what Nick meant. The red fox began to place soft kisses along Finnick's neck, biting and sucking on more sensitive places, "Finnick..." Nick began to undo the fennec's buttonup shirt, not even caring that they were in front of the whole ZPD, Delgato and Wolferd were making out like 10 feet away, "Finnick you're so beautiful..."

"Nick!"

Finnick froze from helping Nick remove his shirt, 

'Damn you Hopps'

'Damn you Hopps'

'Damn you Hopps'

The fennec jumped a foot away from Nick, and frantically began redoing his shirt. Everything that had just happened flashed through his mind repeatedly, Nick's moans, how he looked, fur ruffled and eyes half lidded from drunkenness and lust, how his lips, soft and full, felt against Finnick's, the fennec's face grew hotter each time he failed to block out the vivid memories. He had successfully buttoned up his shirt just as Judy reached them. The rabbit looked so winded, hopefully she wouldn't notice the elaborate amount of blush on the two fox's faces.

"Nick... you need to follow me... you too Finnick..."

"Do we have to?" Nick chided, smirking at Finnick, "we were kinda busy..."

Finnick blushed, doing his best to focus on something other than Nick's perfect body.

"Yes you do..."

"What's wrong?" Finnick sat back down, signalling he wasn't going anywhere without a good reason. 

"Marcus didn't kill those two badgers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bravo Nick and Finni! It's about god damn time!! 
> 
> Wtf Judy.. interrupting dem like dat...
> 
> What a plot twist eh? Eh? Eh? :3
> 
> Also I'm sorry for any typos, and I hope how Judy reverted the photoshopped picture was somewhat accurate! I'm just a dumb 14 year so idk this stuff


End file.
